The Blood
by JeniNeji
Summary: Blood is the essence of life. At the same time, blood is also the culprit of death. Now, it's up to Kaoru and Kenshin to understand and accept their blood is unlike anyone else's. Written for Rk Challenge Community.
1. Gifted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK

**Beta:** kokoronagomu

* * *

...o0o…

**Chapter 1:**

**Gifted**

…o0o…

* * *

Tokyo was buried under the heavy rain. The weather had changed drastically. She had been living in this place for five years now and she had known the town to get very little rain through the year. Strangely, this week had been all rain. She hadn't been able to take a glimpse at the sun… even if she had wanted to.

This week marked the first month since her father's death. Since Sir Kamiya, who was about to finish the Kamiya Kasshin style, perished in an _accident_ with a few thugs who wanted to make a living the easy way. Everyone knew the thugs; the reason the police said he had died in an accident was a mystery to her and to everyone else involved.

Well, maybe not a mystery to her anymore. She could smell bribery around. Someone had wanted to take her father out of the picture and she knew why.

She was being _removed_ from her home. Apparently her father still had a debt-which would have been completely paid in the next six months… but inconveniently, or maybe conveniently-he had died. The cause was lost. It was impossible for a woman of barely fifteen to work in the Meiji Era in Tokyo. Unlike her father, who was a man of an open mind, most men didn't think women were capable of much. It didn't matter that she was able to defeat half of them with a _wooden stick_… she was still not good enough.

She needed to leave before next week. They didn't say what would happen to her if she were to stay, oh no, but she dared not risk it. Her father had been here a short time and most people didn't agree with his sword style or the freedom he always granted her. No, they didn't really like her, much less, when she exchanged words with other girls. They accused her of being a witch, a degenerate, and something_ inhuman_. Sometimes she couldn't believe the stupidity of some. She didn't possess inhuman strength, she was merely _trained_. Any girl could do as well, or even better. Furthermore, her eyes were not demonic, they were _blue_. Many people had blue eyes… maybe not around her, but in other places. Huh, sometimes it was a great thing how Japanese culture held on fervently to their culture but it also hindered advance and tolerance.

She was very unlucky.

This was an Era that didn't allow for second chances: you lived or you died. That was the main rule, why one needed to learn to defend oneself. After that, came the second rule. Once you are trained, you could also decide to use that knowledge to fight and kill or to protect.

She chose to protect, as her father had done. Sadly, with her father gone, she had no one to protect her and she had no one to protect. She wouldn't put her hands over the fire for anyone in this town. They didn't deserve it.

So, for the tenth time she sighed. The small puff of air which escaped her lips, condensed by the coldness the rain brought, distracted her. She could see patterns and others nonesense…and she smiled. She really was just a child.

"Somebody there?" a rough, definitely male voice yelled nearby.

Kaoru Kamiya jumped out of her distracted state and clutched her chest nervously. She could swear the man was very near the house, if not in front of the gates.

Her mind raced wildly. Was it the police? Were they going to throw her away before the appointed time?

"Kamiya-san! Are you there?" the voice once again shouted. She debated her options. She could open the gates: after all, that man must be soaking wet, but what if he had ill intentions coming here? After all, everyone knew she was all alone and unprotected now.

"Koshihiro-sama!" this time the voice was a weak roar. Tiredness was clear in the man's voice.

Kaoru couldn't stop her legs. They awoke and made her run to the gate, uncaring of the rain and her health, and she opened the locks of the massive gate in half a second. A strike of lightning exploded in the night making the man in front of her nothing more than a shadow. The little she could see about this guest was his tall silhouette and a huge hat.

"Miss Kamiya?" asked the man, his voice rough and respectful, considering his circumstances.

"Yes, please, come in. This night is anything but welcoming to any being," she said with a soft and sad smile. He had called for her father… apparently the man didn't know about her father's departure to the other world.

"Thank you, young miss," the man breathed in relief before walking past her and into the comfort the spacious wooden house promised.

Kaoru watched the man for only a second and then proceeded to close the gate. She hurried back inside and fussed about the house in search for towels. She handed the man a towel and then excused herself to change her yukata. She went to her father's room and found a dark gi and hakama and doubled them. The guest needed them more than what her father would now…Still, it hurt to give them away. She took a deep breath and returned to the man sitting by the low table. "Here, these are my father's," said Kaoru while she handed the man the clothes.

"Thank you, miss," the older man said with a kind smile. He had dark brown eyes and his hair was tied in a low ponytail. "However, I will need to ask something of you…do you have something we can use for him?"

"Him?"

The man turned slightly and raised a soaking wet cloth from the bundle in his arms. A startled gasp left Kaoru's lips as she was met with wide purple eyes. He continued to remove the cloths until a baby, no more than a month old, with bright red hair appeared.

"It's a baby! Is it all right? Is it sick?" asked Kaoru as she knelt in front of the man and the baby. Her worry was evident in her blue gaze. She was mesmerized by the baby's sharp gaze. He seemed to be memorizing her and she was stunned to see his eyes fade for a second into gold. Tension clutched at her heart when the gossip about her supernatural heritage returned to her full force. Did her eyes do that too?

"No, miss, the baby is fine. He's a strong…odd boy. He never cries," explained the man and handed the baby over when Kaoru asked him to, "please tend to the boy…then we will talk."

"Of course," hurriedly replied Kaoru as she disappeared down the hall. She placed the baby in her futon, which she never really stored, and began to strip him. The boy stared at her with curious eyes and thankfully he allowed her to work on him easier. "Hello boy…my name is Kaoru."

The boy moved his big purple gaze from her eyes to her lips. It opened and closed its mouth but no sound came. After the failed attempt he dug his thumb in his mouth.

"The silent type, huh?" asked Kaoru playfully as she dried the baby. A minute later she was dressing him again, this time in huge, dry clothes. "Sorry, but this will have to be enough for now."

Kaoru took the baby and walked back to the main room, all the while making faces and holding out her finger for the baby to grab.

"I need to speak to your father," the man voiced as soon as Kaoru's shape was visible from the hallways, "I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with him."

"Then you will have to discuss it with me. My father passed away but a short time ago," said Kaoru, and strangely instead of feeling sadness a soft penetrating anger replaced it.

"He passed away?" the man asked with disbelief, "Then…what should I do with the child?"

"What about the child?" asked Kaoru and fear exploded in her. Was this her brother? Had her father had a lover?

The man sighed and ruffled his beard. "This is Kenshin. He's the only other being roaming the earth with the last name Kamiya besides you. Your mother's side of the family, The Kamiyas were massacred three weeks ago, may they rest in peace. This child's father and mother were killed in the event." As the older man allowed her some moments to digest the news, his eyes held a nervous tightness." I am merely delivering the child to its remaining family. I thought your father was alive, and the child would have had a stable family to live with…but you are so young…" he finally voiced his concern in a hushed tone.

"Why wasn't the child killed?" asked Kaoru with furrowed eyebrows as she eyed the first family member from her mother's side she had ever met. Her mother never liked to speak about her relatives. She had thought it was because she had none...apparently she had been wrong in her assumption. The resemblance between Kenshin and her was practically none. They only had eyes of 'unnatural' color...but he definitely had extravagant hair, unlike her.

"We think the assassin felt_ merciful_," the man said with a shrug of his shoulders. They didn't really know.

"How could they all be killed so quickly?" asked Kaoru, unconsciously hugging the baby closer to her chest protectively. She only realized what she was doing when the baby nuzzled his head against her collarbone and sighed contentedly.

The man smiled at the exchange between the last two Kamiya descendants. "They had some sort of a village… where everyone lived or near. Your mother disagreed with some family _rules_…or perhaps she didn't want to marry her betrothed for she had fallen in love with the wandering martial artist who frequented the area…did you know they were only permitted to marry between themselves, right? Everyone in town was a Kamiya. They would marry distant cousins all the time. People from adjacent villages said it was because they professed to have some sort of divinity in their blood…and they wanted to keep it strong."

"My father was the martial artist," added Kaoru to be certain, and the man confirmed her suspicions with a nod.

"Yes, so she was exiled… I don't think she wanted to tell you about these things. She wanted to be as far away from them as she could," explained the man with a shrug of his shoulders. "She was a very beautiful and hard-headed woman."

Kaoru nodded her head in acceptance of the explanation and a soft smile adorned her face,_ like mother like daughter_. Once again she looked down but could only see the baby's red mane. "Poor baby, so he's all alone? I sure if mother was alive…she would take care of him. I don't think she held any grudge. My father always spoke highly of her. I believe she had already forgiven them by the time she passed away."

The man nodded his head slowly, "I am certain of that. Your mother had a pure and kind heart. However, miss, we have to be logical. A young woman such as you would have to face hundreds of trials if you keep the child. This time of war is difficult… I just pray this era of bloodshed and killings ends soon."

Kaoru pursed her lips, "What would happen to him if I don't keep him?"

The man sighed again, "He will be sent to an orphanage."

"No!" refused Kaoru adamantly and turned as to hide the baby from him, "He will not be sent there. Besides, orphanages have an overload of children lately… he will definitely suffer there."

"He will suffer with you too, miss," pointed out the man evenly, but directly.

"Well, at least I will love him as family…isn't that enough?"

The man shook his head and shrugged, he was too tired to argue about the big questions of life, "I am no god to say otherwise. I don't know that answer myself."

"Then I'll keep him," repeated Kaoru with determined blue eyes.

"Whatever you say, miss," the man said and stood. He inserted his hand in his pocket and a second later he handed Kaoru a crumpled paper, "I don't know if this is much… but I found an inn in Kyoto…it needed workers."

Kaoru reached out nervously and grabbed the paper. She looked at the piece with pain and determination. She was being thrown from her own house…maybe this was what destiny had in store for her.

"I should get going, miss Kamiya" the man said with a tired smile and bowed his head.

"Please, stay the night. There is some food…you can make yourself something," she offered with a kind smile.

The man fidgeted momentarily, but nodded his head, "Miss, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes," replied Kaoru, unsure.

"Why won't _you_ make _me _something? Don't you know how to cook?"

Kaoru blushed profusely and her stress was such that the baby boy in her arms stirred in alarm.

"Scary! My my, you two will surely have an exciting life," mocked the man as he walked towards the kitchen, "I'll make something for you too, missy!"

* * *

…o0o

Tbc

…o0o…


	2. Seeping into darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RK

**Beta: **Kokoronagomu, thank you very much for helping me out** :)**

**

* * *

**

…o0o…

**Chapter 2:**

**Seeping into darkness**

…o0o…

* * *

Kaoru's feet finally touched _terra firma_.

At last! It was horrible! Why she decided to go to Kyoto by sea was beyond her. How could someone forget…seasickness wasn't easily forgotten…

The young Kaoru Kamiya shuffled the bundle in her arms and wide violet eyes turned up to her in question. She merely smiled at the baby boy under her care and after rearranging the pack in her back moved down the road to Kyoto. She hoped the inn the old man had told her about was still hiring employees, if not, she was doomed.

What was a lone woman with a child going to do in Kyoto?

Her fate and future depended in this dark town, the town where black putrid blood hid between the cracks in every corner of the city and where the assassins drank the nectar of villager's efforts.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. No, she was at the breaking point, but the small life tucked safely against her chest gave her strength. It told her she was not alone in the world. It reassured her that in these difficult times there was still hope, kindness and the will to survive.

She was the very living example.

So, like every single time she felt she needed reassurance, she lowered her lips and kissed the nose of the red-haired infant in her arms, "I love you Kenshin. I will always protect you."

* * *

…o0o…

TBC

…o0o…


	3. Job interview, checked!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK

**Beta-Reader**: Kokoronagomu. Thanks for her quick work :)

* * *

…o0o…

**Chapter 3:**

**Job interview, checked!**

…o0o…

**

* * *

**

Kaoru smiled at the young woman who showed her the way and was about to knock on the shoji when—

"You may come in," a woman in her mid-thirties, inside one of the inn's offices, told her flatly as she continued to work on her bouquet.

Kaoru nodded and moved inside the room silently. She turned to close the door, but the woman stopped her with a firm, "Leave it open".

Kaoru instantly became nervous. The woman's ruthless personality so far alerted her of hard work and a demanding perfection that would surely cause her problems in the near future if she did work here. If only her father had reprimanded her more often for talking out of place…and being so clumsy and unfeminine and…

"What is that?" the woman administrator of the inn in Kyoto asked clearly with disapproval as she stared at the bundle in her arms, "Are you married?"

"No," Kaoru replied quickly and firmly, "He's my cousin…orphaned."

"It will do you no good to have a child with you, much less in this bloody town. Everyone will think less of you and you will be mistreated." The woman was once again working with her flowers, not at all apologetic for her harsh treatment or words.

Kaoru pondered the woman for a moment. She knew the woman just made a realistic statement, something she had known could happen, but to be put so bluntly and carelessly made her insides go cold. "I am a martial artist, my lady," Kaoru explained carefully, "and if I didn't have to take care of him…I wouldn't need to work here."

The woman's eyes changed their disapproval and turned into something more gentle-like, "I see…so as long as the child remains well taken care of…you would stay." Kaoru nodded her head. "Let me tell you child…assassins roam all the restaurants and inns around…are you sure you want to get involved in these affairs?"

"No one else would hire me, I'm considered _too young_," explained Kaoru with distaste.

"I know what you mean," the woman said and offered a soft smile, "what is his name? I like his oddly colored hair."

"He's named Kenshin, my lady."

"You may work here for some time…"

"Kaoru."

"…Kaoru, and as soon as the boy is of age he will help in minor tasks…is that all right with you?" the woman asked while she fixed the invisible wrinkles on her dark-brown kimono.

"It is, lady…"

"Uno."

"Lady Uno."

"Well, miss Kaoru, let's get you settled…after all, your arm must be tired. That child is still young, but not as young as to not weight a good fifteen pounds. It would do no good for you to tire your arm like that in your first day."

Kaoru chuckled, but she was starting to like this woman, "I am strong Lady Uno, must I remind you…"

"Of course not! Why do you think I hired that pair of healthy and muscled arms? It's hard to find those in a female these days."

"Oh," maybe she was not as gentle and good-willed as Kaoru had first thought…

* * *

…o0o…

Tbc

…o0o….

* * *

Please, review!

**Jenineji's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews. I have lots of ideas for this story and I am eager to work them out as soon as possible. I am thankful Kokoronagomu is helping me with the grammar, it eases a huge burden from my mind. For those who read The Voice, there will be another chapter out soon, if everything goes according to my plans. Have a nice day!


	4. Under a pleasant sky

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK

**Beta-Reader: **Kokoronagomu

**

* * *

The Blood**

**Chapter 4**

**Under a pleasant sky**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru folded the clean yellow sheets carefully. Her blue eyes inspected her actions with a critical eye; after all, her kendo training never taught her _this. _She couldn't allow any faults to show, her situation was fragile and she didn't want to ruin her opportunity in this inn.

"It is on days like this when I miss my mother the most," Kaoru confessed to the babbling boy tied at her back.

Kenshin continued his babbling unfazed by her confession and Kaoru smiled happily. The red-headed baby was a dear. She had been with him for two weeks now and he was nothing but pacific. She had been afraid at first. She hardly wanted a problem with Lady Uno because Kenshin demanded much of her time, but to her utter luck, he didn't. He was happy as long as he had his little toy and was half-happy as long as he had his fingers to chew on.

Thanks the gods for this well behaved child! She had heard horror stories from maids and visitors…where they really talking about children back then? It was surprising to hear children could be so different. "I like Kenshin the most then."

These first three days at the inn had passed like a flash. She woke up, bathed and went on to help down the kitchen…for the first day, then was sent to dust the common areas. Traffic was smooth and well mannered, and strangely she had taken a liking to her new job. Adults often complained about their jobs and their meager pay…Kaoru didn't need anything else right now. She had a decent job, room and food…and a meager pay, but hey, that pay was merely for her personal items. She was grateful she had all she needed to sustain herself and her new ward.

"Kaoru!" a co-worker called from inside the balcony of the inn in the second floor. Kaoru turned to the woman and waved a greeting with a big smile, "Lady Uno is taking everyone to the kitchen, a big group arrived!"

"Got it!" replied the young teenager and after taking the basket with the doubled sheets, giving a last glance to the remaining ones and giving the sky a last check-over, blue, moved inside with a curious smile, "I wonder how big this group really is, ne Kenshin?"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I am also excited about this story…but now I am worried…what if you don't like the plot I have? Sniff sniff…


	5. Home sweet home

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Beta_Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**Title: Under the Mibu's radar**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru's hands trembled as she poured the mint tea. It was hardly noticeable, but for the skilled eyes of samurai warriors…it was easy to see. The young blue-eyed girl didn't know if she should be grateful or nervous about not having Kenshin with her. Lady Uno had set up a younger servant to care for the infant boy. That wasn't a problem, in fact, was a big help…but Kaoru felt jumpy without her ward. Still, showing up with a child was definitely a bad idea, much more with a group such as this.

"Girl," a rough voice called all of a sudden making Kaoru jump, "why are you so nervous? Are you hiding something?"

Kaoru paled at the implications of the man's words and she turned wide blue-eyes towards the samurai, "No…no, I'm sorry…I'm just new…is all…"

The room suddenly became silent and Kaoru felt her heart stop. Every samurai eye was on her and she felt like merchandize. It was hard enough to be stared at by ten men, but it was worst when some of those eyes scrutinized her further than politely required.

"New?" a man asked softly but with a disapproving edge. The samurai eyed his companion and then his gaze fell on his leader, the amber eyed man.

"Yes my Lord" quickly came in Lady Uno's voice. Her dark brown eyes locked on the amber eyed man and she smiled politely, "Worry not about your affairs my Lord, she is being well-trained."

The man turned amber eyes towards the woman and shook his head making his long black ponytail fly. He then moved to his tea and slowly the peace returned to the room. Everyone eased as soon as he gave the "okay".

Kaoru watched with awed eyes as the man's aura suddenly engulfed the room as if in a silent order. _This man is powerful, _her mind supplied. However, she failed to realize just how much and unfortunately the man noticed her own aura spike in her awed distraction and he narrowed his amber eyes dangerously. Kaoru's air hitched in her lungs in a tense moment but after a few seconds the man ignored her and turned to chat to his young companion at his side.

_So dangerous. _

_

* * *

_

**Title: Either way**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru collected the remaining trays out of the low table of the big room. She did this silently, her mind and heart in the task while Lady Uno sat in the corner of the room and held a sleeping Kenshin. The room was extremely big and was decorated in a very traditional manner. The room was made of delicate wood and at first glance it resembled a training dojo.

"That was the Mibu Wolf," said Uno softly. Her brown eyes held a far away kindness as she gazed down at the red mane of hair. "They are the Shinsengumi."

Kaoru stood and cautiously balanced the four trays in her arms, "Shinsengumi?"

A soft smile graced Uno's face, "Hn, I knew Tokyo is supposedly living peacefully…I never knew it was this much."

Kaoru half-shrugged her shoulders and offered some of the trays to another girl, who took two of them, and then moved to the shoji to take the remaining trays to the kitchens, "My father kept in touch with the situation in Kyoto…I didn't follow as loyally. Everything seemed the same to me…politician attacked…another assassination attempt…"

"Kyoto is a bloody place, the middle of the war were opposing parties challenge each other all the time. We serve every party freely. It will do you some good to recognize each side of the war. It would be unpleasant to get them mixed up…or much worse, let some gossip slip between parties. Some women had dared to work for one or the other…they either end up dead…or fired, none enjoyable for you in your current circumstances."

"I understand Lady Uno…and honestly, I don't really care about all this mess…I will just ignore the situation," Kaoru said with a second shrug of her shoulder and a big satisfied smile as she walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

"That is where you are wrong Kaoru," whispered Uno softly, "it doesn't matter if one wants to be involved or not…everyone gets involved one way or the other."

* * *

**…o0o…**

**TBC**

**…o0o…**

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**  
Now now, dont get confused with me here. I added two drabbles here to make the "update" longer.

Since I wrote this for the **RK_Challenge Community in Live Journal** I can't really modify them too much. I added a few details and such, but they are quite similar. I am writing new chapters, and hopefully, they will be much longer. There will be 2 or 3 chapters of similar length, and the next ones will be longer.

Thanks for the awesome and inspiring reviews!


	6. Move on

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**Move on**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru was working hard. It was what she had to do, for her and for her charge. Kenshin was now able to walk…enough. He had started to "wake up" to the world. He turned out to be a very curious and helpful child.

His gifted red hair was a hit all around Kyoto. If this was good or bad, she wasn't sure. She wanted to maintain a low profile, tried, but because her Kenshin was so adorable…she had no choice. All and all, she was fine, happy and provided for.

She had learned the hard way that in Kyoto things weren't as easy as she had first thought. Her no worry no mind rumors tactics didn't work at all. The samurai barged into their hotel in search of good food, a good laugh and a good place to relax. As time passed she began to hear the murmurs and listen to the jokes out of boredom and it stung her heart to hear such vile people. The way they described the gruesome ways in which they tortured and killed their victims... It didn't only go against her moral and martial artist code, but also attacked her feminine taste. Sometimes she felt like she had fallen into another world instead of just crossing the country. How could these people be human?

"Onee-san," Kenshin's childish tone stopped her from chopping vegetables and gazed down and at his violet eyes. He beamed instantly and hurried to point to her knife.

Kaoru shook her head and sighed. With a smile, born of good humor and a spoon of love, she passed down a ring of onion to her small ward, "And no more," she stated finally.

Kenshin cried out in glee and ran out of the kitchen bumping accidentally into one of the maids and falling down on his rear. The woman fussed over the child but after seeing the wide goofy smile in Kenshin's face moved on with her chores. Kenshin turned back to her a final time, munching on his food happily and waved her good-bye before running down the hall.

Kaoru waved back with her knife and returned to her job. She shook her head again to clear it of the happy feeling and returned to her duty. As she went on her mind slipped by other thoughts and she felt her heart clench with nervousness.

Saitou-san's group was starting to come less and less this last weeks and she had overheard come rumors about a new group trying to take over. They were the Imperialist. She was guessing, if things went on as they have, that she was about to meet a new group of samurai and …wasn't eager at all about it.

She had become familiar with the Shinsengumi. She didn't love them or took their side in anything for they still murdered innocent people but she felt comfortable enough around them. She had heard thousands of terrible tales about samurai and lone women but thus far they had been nothing but respectful towards her and her fellow workers. Saitou-san maintained his underlings in check and for that Lady Uno indulged them from time to time with some extra appetizer or some treat. They were always grateful.

Sometimes it was hard. She didn't interact with them often but she had noticed the absence of a few warriors. It was not strange to find a face missing among the samurai and many times the deceased warior's smile would slip to her memories and she silently mourned his passing. Kyoto was, definitely, a bloody place.

For her, Kyoto had been a place of hope and prosperity.

She could only hope to keep away from any bored, angry or displeased Kami for a little longer.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: From now on, chapter will be longer :) Please, review!


	7. Lurking Dangers

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

**BETA: Kokoronagomu**

**

* * *

**

**Lurking dangers**

**

* * *

**

It was snowing outside, but Kaoru couldn't find fault in the white display. Her young red-headed charge ran happily at her side and from time to time would take a handful of snow. He was very pleased with the weather, while she was pleased that he had agreed to wear the pink scarf without much fuss. She wouldn't have him getting sick again; besides, it was he who lost his blue scarf.

"Onee-san!" Kenshin called with joy, "Are you done buying groceries yet?"

"Eh, no, not yet Kenshin," Kaoru replied absent mindedly as she continued to shop.

"Yes," exclaimed Kenshin and he ran a little farther away from her and dropped to the ground with a wide smile. He decided to take the extra time to make his shape into the snow. Everyone would know he had passed through.

Kaoru smiled at the child and shook her head and added a roll of her eyes. The woman at the shop beamed at the child as well. They knew children's antics well. After a few minutes Kaoru paid and thanked the woman for everything.

Kenshin hurried after Kaoru when she moved away from the shop. His bright hair made a few turn their head in his direction and added shy smiles to some young females. He was a very special child. "Onee-san," Kenshin called Kaoru and lightly held her hand as he walked at her side, "Will I receive presents this time again?"

Kaoru smiled. Lady Uno, the inn's manager, had adopted a few occidental traditions along her life and always made a small reunion and an exchange of presents in winter. It was a nice way to celebrate the year and recall the funniest events and joke around. She was very pleased with the place she worked at and had worked at for the last four years. She was now nineteen and still alive in bloody Kyoto. That was a feat, "Of course Kenshin, you know Lady Uno loves to give you presents."

Kenshin was about to retort but was pushed into silence when Kaoru grabbed his hand tightly. The child turned his violet eyes to his surroundings, nervousness palpable in his young eyes.

Kaoru tugged at his hands softly with a smile upon her lips, "Let's keep going Kenshin."

Kenshin nodded and walked at Kaoru's side, but he was eerily silent. He knew there was something wrong; Kaoru always did things like these when there was something wrong. He squeezed Kaoru's hands in search of his own reassurance. He knew nothing was going to happen, nothing ever happened, but he always got scared.

They continued to walk in silence. The roads of Kyoto were far from lonely. It was getting late, but it wasn't that late. Many customers continued to bombard the shops and children played around. Kenshin knew when it was becoming late. It was late when the pretty ladies with white faces and beautiful kimono roamed the roads. He had seen none today yet.

"Kenshin, can you hold these for me?" asked Kaoru with a smile. He knew her smile was real, but he also knew the smile didn't go to her eyes. She was still checking for something or someone.

He nodded and grabbed two bundles from her and was forced to release his hold on her hands. She made up for it by placing her hand upon his shoulders and guiding him by her. He couldn't help but get more scared. He just wanted to go home and get away from whatever was scaring his nee-san. He knew they were close to the inn; it was just a little further.

As they rounded a corner, Kenshin felt himself being pulled harshly by Kaoru. He gasped in alarm and cried out when he saw a hand covering Kaoru's mouth and another arm snaking over her chest and pulling her into a hole though the half-burned wooden wall.

Kenshin froze in place. He didn't know if he should follow Kaoru and make sure she was all right or run to the inn and ask for help. He didn't have to choose.

"Shh, I will not hurt you," a voice, dark and male whispered, "come in Kenshin, someone will see you."

Kenshin shivered in fright but obeyed the man none the less and hurried through the crack on the wall. His purpled eyes leveled up to look upon the man that was holding Kaoru. He couldn't see his face very well, but he knew the clothes he wore. It had the colors of the samurai who visited the inn. Immediately a grin appeared on his face.

"Now, I will release you, and you won't scream," the man warned and Kaoru nodded her head. To be honest she was furious she hadn't reacted in time to prevent this. She had better training than this, but sadly, she had slacked on her training for years. The repercussions were starting to show up; she had become weak in her stay in bloody Kyoto. _A fatal mistake. _

"You will give this letter to Lady Uno," stated the samurai with a serious expression while he handed Kaoru the white envelope. Kaoru looked up at him and recognition washed over her face. She knew who this was, "It is you."

The young man, of fifteen or so smiled back at her. "Long time no see," he acknowledged cordially, "It seems time has been kind to you. You haven't changed at all while I have changed so much."

Kaoru smiled a forced smile. He wasn't the first one to point out the strange occurrence. However, she couldn't deny the truth behind his words. She met him when he was but a child clinging to Hajime Saitou back at the inn. Now, he was a proud and seemingly deadly swordsman. _Okita_, was his name.

"I'm sorry for the rough encounter, but the place is very dangerous for us at the moment. We can't allow any slips because it could very well be the last. Please, ensure the letter arrives to Lady Uno safely," the young boy pleaded and bowed his head.

Kaoru nodded and after a polite smile, Okita mingled with the crowd outside and disappeared.

Kenshin moved a little closer to Kaoru and rested his head against her leg, seeking comfort, "You are all right."

"Luckily," replied Kaoru. She knew it had been luck, had he been someone else she would either be dead…or worse, "Kenshin, please, next time… go running to the inn instead of listening to my attacker,_ ne_?"

Kenshin pouted guiltily but nodded his head fervently. After that, he once again took her hand and they slowly made their way to the inn, guiding Kaoru along the way.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Special thanks to my beta-reader for her support and-of course- thanks for the reviews too!


	8. It is in the blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu. **She got this chapter real quick :) Like I said, she's the best.

* * *

**It is in the blood**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru was enjoying the fruit of her hard labor. She had worked two weeks straight and she was already feeling like she was a hundred years old. Thankfully Lady Uno had notice her wobbly ways and had given her the day off.

She knew how to enjoy a day off. She had woken up and had slurped down a giant tray of food and then she had gone to take the longest soak ever in the hot spring at the inn. No one had voiced any complaints and for that she was grateful. She really—really—needed this time to herself.

Lately she had been working extra hours. She had worked hard almost every day for a few years now—six to be more precise—but now Kenshin was starting to take classes with an acquaintance of Lady Uno—she said it would do him good plus he could help at the inn when he was older with finances—and he had homework almost every day. She had to take some time to help him but between that stress and that of her work she was starting to lose it. At least Kenshin was a fast learner. If her father hadn't taken the patience to teach her to read and to write—unlike many others—she would have killed herself by now. Ok…maybe not but still, she knew she wouldn't have been able to live with it.

Kaoru sighed. She knew she had been in there for too long and although it was her day off she couldn't really say it was her day off as a mother. She had a child to take care of and to pay attention to. She hadn't been able to play with Kenshin as much since he started his schooling. Today could be a good day for that. Maybe a few games of tag and card games… it will kill some time and help her relax as well.

Kaoru walked out of the hot spring and dried herself with one of the white towels. She dried her hair a little and then proceeded to dress with a plain white yukata. She took a small towel and began to dry her long hair absent mindedly as she walked out of the baths and into her room. She opened the shoji door to her room with a smile but it quickly faded when she realized Kenshin was no longer sleeping in his futon. The small redhead had fixed his futon and had—so kindly—fixed hers as well. She was truly a lucky mother; Kenshin was the best child one could have.

Knowing she was going to have to look for Kenshin around the inn she dropped off the towel in a corner and fished a kimono from her small closet. She took a lavender kimono with a simple green obi and changed quickly. The hot water had done wonders to her sore muscles and her body suddenly had a high of energy she was dying to spend playing. She took a comb and brushed her hair a few times and left it loose. Her hair was often in a ponytail but today it felt like a total waste of energy. She couldn't have her hair down when she was working because it could fall on the food so today she would do what she never could while she was working.

She walked down the stairs quickly—years of experience—and went to the kitchen knowing Kenshin would be there. He was always hungry and when he was not he was always looking for sweets. It was impressive how he kept his teeth healthy.

Finally in the kitchen Kaoru snuck her head inside and her blue eyes peered around the room with a smile, but once again she was wrong. She asked the cook but she said that Kenshin had left a while ago. She tried to ask for more details but the woman rushed her out because a group had arrived and she had much to do. Kaoru felt guilty and considered helping but then decided against it. She deserved this day. Kenshin deserved this day.

Once again she went out to the halls but this time she was hunting for her young ward. Now she was more attentive and her brain was working to get him as fast as possible. She wasn't in a hurry but she was bored and this was promising. She wanted to see if she could outsmart her small unknowing ward and challenge herself.

_If I were Kenshin…where would I be?_

Then it hit her. The new group. If there was a sin Kenshin was prone to fall for was his curiosity. With her new goal her shapely legs moved forward faster and she reached the big room almost instantly. She met Lady Uno there and she told her Kenshin had left a few minutes ago with Iisuka to play

Kaoru rolled her eyes, those two were almost inseparable, She should have guessed the group was Katsura's group. That was the usual now since the Shinsengumi had been pushed away to another part of Kyoto. Sometimes she missed them. They were bloody and cold but they were familiar.

Kaoru—who was now wandering aimlessly—turned a corner when she heard a battle cry nearby. She flinched a second before relaxing again. The Imperialists were here, if there was any danger they would have come down by now. She followed the sounds until she froze cold in her tracks.

Kenshin was sparing with Iisuka with his bokken. She watched in horror and pride as Kenshin perfomed flawlessly against his opponent using the little of the Kamiya Kasshin style she had taught him. There was no doubt—she never had any—that Kenshin was an agile child and had the ability to be a great swordsman one day, but she had wanted to keep that knowledge a secret. She feared for him, much more here in Kyoto where violence and assassinations were the daily bread.

So, she half-noticed when her socked feet flew forward and her strong legs made a long jump and she fell between the sparring children. She stretched her arms and glared down at Kenshin. The children didn't move an inch, her presence becoming a huge distraction to them. In a fit of rage, pain and fear Kaoru snatched the bokken away from Kenshin and held it tightly. Her glare was so cold that Kenshin couldn't help but turn away from her clearly uncomfortable and guilty. Kaoru felt Iisuka leave them to themselves and she stood her ground for a few moments as she tried to collect her temper. Or was it...fear?

After a long while she took her red-headed child in her arms and hugged him with immeasurable strength as if worried that he may disappear at any moment now, "Please, don't do this again," Kaoru pleaded with a soft and broken voice.

Kenshin immediately nodded his head and hid his face on her stomach. He didn't want those tears on his violet eyes to spring to life. He felt like he had betrayed her somehow, the worry in her eyes was twisting his heart painfully.

After a few moments-where Kaoru only nodded her head continuously- they separated and Kaoru turned back to the inn only to find Katsura—with an unreadable look—staring right at them. She stared back-well...sort of glared-but the samurai didn't seem affected by it and merely turned away and walked back inside.

She felt like this was the beginning of something very bad to come. She would have to start praying tonight.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And special thanks to my beta for her excellent and fast work!


	9. Deeper than love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK

**Beta Reader:** Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

_Chapter 9_

Deeper than love

* * *

Young Kenshin had escaped the inn for the fifth time that day. The maid and servants were awed at his ability to sneak out each and every single time. They had been watching carefully but he had escaped none the less. But what could they do? They couldn't simply allow him to stay in his room the whole day! He had to go to the bathroom…just how he escaped from there while a servant watched the door like a hawk was a complete mystery.

That had been an hour ago and by now one of the Katsura's guards had found Kenshin and brought him back. This time he was made to wait for Kaoru to return to Lady Uno's side. Everyone knew the child was desperate but he respected Lady Uno very much.

"Why is she not here yet?" asked Kenshin, his eyes looking out of the window in a silent yet determined vigil.

Lady Uno continued to work silently arranging a vase. Her eyes were watering because of the exertion she had been put through for the last few hours. Kaoru had gone to the marketplace early in the morning to buy some groceries but she didn't return right away. It was night already and unlike the cold and calm exterior she was showing outwardly, inside she was shaking just as everyone else was. After having Kaoru under her wing for eight years she couldn't deny the young woman had become like her daughter and Kenshin her only grandson.

At first she hadn't worried. Kaoru was a strong girl and had been trained under a martial art. It wouldn't be easy to take her down. She was simply late or had run into some kind of trouble. That was merely it. She sent one if her girls to the police station hoping Kaoru was there. Maybe she had been robbed or had seen something, but when the police told her girl that they hadn't seen Kaoru her nerves started to betray her. She contacted Katsura Kogoro who had some of his men searching for Kaoru.

Many hours had come to pass now and they had only found a fugitive Kenshin several times today but no Kaoru yet. She had been tempted to contact Hajime Saitou since she knew he was fond of the blue-eyed maid, but didn't. She didn't want problems and as of now Saitou's men were not able to visit the city without danger. She couldn't ask that of him.

"Onee-san would have gone to search for me if I were lost," Kenshin whispered. His voice was full of sadness and Uno saw him bury his face in his arms. She knew he was crying and it broke her heart. If only she could do more…

Hours passed and soon enough Kenshin fell into exhaustion. Uno send a maid to bring his futon to her room and after arranging it she moved the small red-head over to it and brushed his bangs from his face. She dried the remaining tears and placed a small kiss at the top of his forehead.

"Onee-san," whispered Kenshin and another tear fell down.

Uno turned her face towards the windows and up at the moon. It was almost the new moon and she hoped Kaoru was found before the darkest night of the month arrived. That night was unforgiving to lost and wandering souls.

_He needs you._

xxoOoxx

A week had passed now and there was very little positive news. Uno knelt and fished something from inside her wooden chest silently before kneeling in front of Kenshin.

"Show me your hands," she ordered softly. Kenshin turned away rebellious but a moment later complied with her order. Uno flinched internally at the red hands of Kaoru's charge and she felt at a loss for what to do. She never had a child and the little she knew about raising them she had learned with Kaoru and Kenshin. This was—unfortunately—a lesson she needed to learn by herself. "Why were you hit?" she asked softly while opening a balm and moving to spread it over Kenshin's hands.

The child refused to speak and a tired sigh left Uno's lip. This week had been stressing for her, more so than many others but she just couldn't get angry at the boy. He was suffering and Kaoru's disappearance had hit him hard. Even she was being affected by her young worker's absence. Now she had a person to replace and she was now in charge of a small boy. She knew the kami never gave her a child while she had been married for good reason. She felt lost, scared and useless.

"I know Sagamoto-san personally," she continued on trying to fill the silence, "he hits no child without a valid reason. It surprises me that you could receive this punishment."

Kenshin hummed his disagreement but he didn't say or do much else. Uno's shoulders slumped in defeat and she tended to the last of the welts on his hands and placed a small bandage on his left wrist so he wouldn't hurt it further by moving it. As soon as she finished tying the bandage Kenshin nodded his head and left the room.

Uno felt tears sting her eyes at Kenshin's pain. He had always been so happy and cheerful, but apparently this had broken him. His unusual red mane always made her think about happy things but now it reminded her of the blood Kaoru could have shed.

Now the tears did fall. Katsura's men, The Ishin Shishi, had been on the lookout since her disappearance but there had been no clue of the blue-eyed worker anywhere. It was hard to believe something happened to her since she had once been a kendo instructor, but everyone knew she wouldn't just leave Kenshin alone like this. Kaoru loved her child dearly.

She had to do what she needed to do. Perhaps, it wasn't too late yet.

xxoOoxx

The next morning Uno accompanied young Kenshin to his lessons. Kenshin had been fidgety all the way there until they finally met with Sagamoto-san. Kenshin bowed to his sensei politely before walking in. Sagamoto-san returned the gesture with equal politeness. They shared a few words but nothing important was said.

As she suspected Kenshin had become difficult lately and refused to participate in the lessons and it had gotten him a reprimand. Uno didn't especially approve of the harsh treatment, but Sagamoto-san had taken Kenshin under his wing for free and it was not in her to fight him on his methods, unless they turned dangerous. As of now, she would try to see how things progressed between them before stepping in.

Lady Uno walked through the busy streets under her paper umbrella in her dark kimono of grays and browns. Many waved at her and she nodded her head in greeting before once again raising her chin and moving on. The same routine continued for about five more minutes before she finally arrived at the Gion Higashi. She was never one to frequent such a colorful and refined place often but sometimes it was necessary.

She was received with reverence and friendly talk by the _saburuko _as they led her to a lone room. They offered tea and snacks but Uno politely refused. She didn't like to ingest food from other places. She had a close relationship with the samurai because of her inn and she dared not put her life at risk and fall to one or another foul game as part of the revolution. She had inherited her inn almost a decade ago and so far, she had treated the samurai with precision and respect and had earned the same.

A _hangyoku_ appeared after a minute, bowed to her perfectly and then trained her chocolate eyes on her. The girl moved her hands, fingers and neck with ultimate precision. The young lady would probably ascent to _geiko_ soon.

"I am looking for the_ geiko_ Tokio," Uno asked softly. The_ hangyoku_ tilted her head to the side in a careless movement but instantly recognizing her mistake sat straight again. After a perfect bow of her head the girl departed from the room silently.

A few minutes later a tall woman—for Japanese—entered the room silently, her cherry red lips wore a soft smile over her white face and her green eyes shone with intelligence.

"Uno-sama," the stunning _geiko_, Tokio, greeted guardedly, "It has been too long since we had the pleasure of seeing each other."

Uno bowed her head in sign of good will and smiled kindly, "I am glad to see you well."

Tokio with an uncharacteristic shrug of her shoulders replied, "As long as beauty remains I will be safe here."

Uno nodded knowingly, "I need to deliver a message to your patron," the inn owner said without reserve.

Tokio accepted with ease the sheer intensity of the older woman's eyes. No one had eyes more frightening than her patron, "I will deliver your message as soon as I can. It's not often he comes to visit."

Uno nodded her head, pleased with what was being promised, "Would you let him know Kaoru, the red-headed boy's mother, has gone missing?"

Tokio's lips pressed together as ideas and thoughts ran at blinding speed through her head, but at the end she grimly nodded her head. She knew when to ask and when to not. Her curiosity was trying to get the best of her but she knew mingling in these deadly affairs was simply madness.

"Thank you," Uno said full of relief and bowed until her forehead touched the floor. After a few more pleasantries, the two of them departed. They both had many things to do and many thoughts to ponder as well.

* * *

**GLOSARY:**

**

* * *

**

_saburuko_ (serving girls)

hangyoku ("half-jewel")

_geiko_ (usually used to refer to geisha from Western Japan, including Kyoto)

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Strings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RK

**Beta Reader:** Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

Chapter 10

_Strings_

* * *

The sound of the carriage wheels moving through rough terrain and the breathing of the old and tired horses were soundless to the man with the reigns. He had been doing this for so long and he was so accustomed to it that he failed to notice the dreaded noise everyone else seemed to hear from miles away.

It was his routine. The carriage rounded the lands every week collecting the debts of the villagers and peasants and then finally reaching the headquarters and reporting his findings and reporting as to who still owed the government. It was a fine week: one sentenced to death, two were sent to jail and only five girls were given in compensation.

He was passing through Kyoto—lands he avoided because of the outlawed samurai—and would soon reach home. It was only a day away and he would have his three days of rest before hitting the road again. He pushed the horse a little bit since he wanted to depart Kyoto as soon as possible and the beasts complied with a small whine.

He dutifully ignored the cries of the girls tied together in the wagon. It was not his fault they were here nor was it any concern of his. Their families didn't have money to pay and they had been turned to 'coin' to allow their families a few weeks more of misery. It was a shame, taxes were rising and the lands couldn't do much more. Still, he was a mere messenger and collector. He didn't command anything in the government or politics. The worst of all was that he could end up like them someday. This world was twisted.

A rustle at his side made him stop the horses and let go of the reins on his hands and unsheathed his sword. The men escorting him stopped as well and many drew their weapons in case they needed them. The tax collector did too, and then roared a threatening, "Show yourself!"

The rustle increased before a short man—black hair and usual brown eyes—walked out of them. The man was wearing samurai clothing but he didn't have any crest to identify him as part of a specific group, "Evening, how are you today?" The man wore a friendly smile and his hands were raised in obvious show of peace.

"What do you want?" The man growled back. He knew one couldn't be too cautious, much less someone like him who was known by many—and most of them only despised him.

The man smirked and made a motion with his hand and a second later two other males came out of the bushes holding a large bundle. The men stopped behind the first and after another sign opened the bundle's side. Immediately the face of a young woman—partially hidden by black bangs—appeared. The woman was sleeping or unconscious if the bruise in her left cheek was any indication. "It's a small souvenir," the samurai said with a proud smile.

The collector frowned and kept his sword drawn, "Why?" The woman was definitely good-looking—underneath all the dirt and bruises—and he was sure his superior would appreciate such a gift. However, he couldn't just play this game without knowing the things that could come back to bite him.

The samurai shrugged before a cruel smile made its way to his lips, "Eh, we just took her a few days ago. You can guess what we did, we care not. I heard they are looking for her, we just don't want to take risks…so, and we give her to you. You have a few girls there too. No one will notice one more. "

The collector narrowed his eyes at the samurai, but after a minute he sheathed his sword and nodded his head. "Put her with the others."

The pair with the girl moved to do as he bid but the samurai intervened, "Eh, I wouldn't recommend it. I forgot to add…the maid is a fighter. You better put her in the empty cage."

The tax collector froze for a moment with indecision before nodding his head. The man opened the iron cage at the last wagon and dropped the girl onto it. After pushing her inside—and shoving her legs in—they closed the cage. After a small nod the samurai departed through the woods towards Kyoto.

The collector watched them go warily and once again pushed the horses down the road again.

* * *

Hajime Saitou wandered through the outskirts of Kyoto alongside Okita. The youth was thirteen now, but he had become deadly with the sword. The Wolf of Mibu knew it was only a matter of time before Okita became a general of the Shinsengumi and he had every intention of polishing him to perfection before that time arrived.

"It's been a week now," Okita said in a murmur, half to himself and the other half pleading for his sensei for some reassurance. After all this time, he had little hope left.

Saitou Hajime moved a few steps more, his aura in touch with their surroundings cautiously before replying, "Aren't you a little young for this kind of attachment?" Saitou smirked when Okita turned cherry red and side stepped him at full speed. The boy darted forward as if searching for something inside some bushes; not being able to hold it the Mibu Wolf burst out laughing. After a full minute—on the end of Okita's glare—he finally stopped, "She's a fighter, she will be fine."

"How do you know?" cried back Okita, offended and embarrassed beyond normal, "She's just a girl."

Saitou shook his head and kept walking, "She's a mother," reminded Saitou with a roll of his eyes, "And a spitfire."

Okita scowled and after a heartily glare followed after his sensei, "Are you making fun of her?" he asked after a minute of wondering, "Or is that some type of praise?"

Saitou once again shook his head in disbelief before a smirk cracked on his lips, "Who knows."

* * *

The scent of fire made his nose twitch uncomfortably. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Master gulped down the cup of sake he had poured a few seconds ago and stored it safely in the sac dangling next to his sword. The man moved away from the rocks he was sitting on and took on a leisure walk towards the road. Problems always came from the roads.

He knew what it was—or had an idea. The tax collector's route was unchangeable and today was the day he passed down this forest and to his final stop. It was undoubtedly him. If he were to be honest the man's fate was of little importance to him, but he knew the collector often had other people with him and that was what caused him this migraine. Furthermore, he disliked the type of samurai who attack the defenseless without proper justification. An honorable samurai would not kill innocents; in fact, they wouldn't kill the collector either. A real samurai would go to the root of the problem directly and cut it.

The air became thicker the closer he got to the road and a sense of annoyance and dread made its way onto his heart. Still, he set them aside. He had seen his fair share of injustice, brutalities and deaths in this lifetime to last a few more. The pain and agony didn't keep him awake at night and he had come to terms with the fact that he was just one man—and he would never save the world. Sometimes, it was not how many did you save, but how long and how much you helped the one you saved. Life was not about_ quantity_ but about the _effort_.

Screams reverberated through the lands and this time he dropped his sake jug into a bush and walked with a stronger stride. His white cape flew behind him and all in all it gave him the appearance of a monster—with his height and attitude—or perhaps an avenger.

Thirty seconds later his black eyes had locked with the carnage a group of thieves—dressed in samurai armor—they had destroyed the wagon and gave chase to the men and women trying to escape. There was blood everywhere and the fire was spreading fast.

Black eyes roamed over the group, deciding where to aim first, when a woman's scream pierced the area. His eyes flew in said direction and he held his katana tighter at the sight. Just a few feet away from him a woman had lost her life at the hands of a disgusting barbarian who had pierced her neck through with his katana. Without thinking twice his feet flew forward and he unsheathed his katana at lightning's speed and cut the man in half. The man screamed and gagged as he fell to the floor, hitting the ground lifelessly.

Black hair and muscular body didn't stop there. He turned and twisted just in time prevent a second thief from killing a man and then he spun to the right and slashed injuring another. He was like a raging kami or a cursed demon in the way he danced around death and gore without a second of hesitation or a speck of fear. He was Death and it had come to get its bounty.

A few minutes later he stopped. The white garments covering him and his boots were as clean as they came and his body was fresh from sweat. Gaze focused on his katana—he performed chiburi to symbolically shake the blood from his sword and then taking a piece of rice paper from his gi he quickly wiped the blade clean before sheathing it at his left hip. After calming the effect adrenaline had on him he turned to the road again. The same people he saved but a few minutes ago now ran away from him with all they had. It didn't bother him, he was aware he was the same monster to them. To the commoner, it was a matter of fear not honor. They would be thankful later—for his sacrifice and for his saving them—but right now, the only thing their weak minds could come up with was the fact that he was strong, and could be a danger to them.

He ignored the bunch and turned his back on them. He didn't save them so they would come to his feet and shower him with praises and gifts. He did it because it was the right thing to do.

Once again he walked to the direction of the forest from where he came. He enjoyed his lonely walks and his privacy. There weren't many who understood him, but he didn't care about their opinion so he didn't bother.

As he put distance from the road a small flutter of energy sputtered all around the wagons and made him pause. Black eyes pursued the traces of the aura—chi—and he found them leading him towards a lonely and abandoned wagon. The first thing he noted was that the wagon wasn't as broken as the others, the second, it held and iron cage, and inside the cage, it held an unconscious woman.

Curious, he directed his own aura towards the woman and he welcomed the same flutter of energy he felt before when it replied back. A small smile came over his lips, "And I had thought you had all vanished. How wrong was I."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Reviews appreciated !


	11. Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Beta-Reader: Amazing Kokoronagomu. She's a god-speed editor! She's the very best!

* * *

**THE BLOOD**

Chapter 11

Bonds

* * *

Hiko watched the sleeping girl with an overwhelming sorrow. After he had freed her from that cage he was instantly aware of her wounds. Her kimono was stained with blood on various places, she had darkening bruises on her face and her lower lip had a wide cut. Those were usual signs of a beating which in turn were indicators that she had fought against her captors defiantly.

She had fire, he was sure she was _born_ with fire. Even in this unconscious state her aura swirled with her raw powers. He could easily see she had not been trained in order to tame her aura or the ravaging powers within. It didn't surprise him; after all, rumors said the family had been annihilated. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing that she survived. There will be no guidance for her whatsoever and she could easily fall into insanity.

His black eyes flew to the girl the instant her body shivered in response to her fever. He moved close to her and re-arranged her comforter around her. He waited but she continued to shiver a little. With a sigh he sat down next to her and splashed a white rag inside a basin with cold clean water, letting it soak for a few seconds before taking it out and twisting it to let the extra water fall to the basin again. After that he placed it on the girl's forehead.

He remained sitting there for some minutes, until the shivers disappeared. Hiko had never been one to take care of others. He was Seijuro XIII and he was trained since he was a child to kill. He had no friends while he trained, only his master and with time he realized he began to appreciate solitude more than normal people. He got tired of people. They were careless and selfish and simply a waste of his time. That didn't stop him from saving them from time to time, they were annoying, but he didn't like how robbers tarnished the samurai code and honor. He was a man of rules and ethics.

He moved to the fire and placed a kettle with water and waited until it heated. His mind wandered aimlessly between the girl sleeping in his 'living' room and the tales he had heard about her Clan.

He heard they had divine blood running through their bodies. Some say angels were attracted to them in the beginning. The family was popular because of their perfect looks and their eyes. The tales said that often times an angel will come down to be intimate with their females and from those a few children were conceived. Later the Gods heard the rumors and became curious as well…no one knew for sure if any child was conceived of those unions, if they ever came to be fulfilled. Everyone whispered in the surrounding villages about the Kamiya, Magic and Spells.

Their lands were often green, their animals always fat and fertile. Their houses were strong and the floods never reached their town. Some said they only had the blessing of the Heavens, others were not so sure. Talk about them consorting with demons started soon after, but no one knew for sure. Some said they were demons at night, some said they had demon servants to do their deeds, other said they were cursed.

Hiko tilted his head to the side as he heard the kettle whistle and took it off the fire. He moved to the pots next to the wall and selected one of the containers. He eyed it for a moment to make sure this was the one he wanted and when he confirmed it was indeed the medicinal herb, he added it to the water. He waited once more until it steeped properly.

He had only bits and pieces of information. He was only a child when his Master, Seijuro XII wandered through that area. Not even his Master knew much and to make matters more difficult his Master had been very superstitious. Not him though, he always asked and even tried to peek in a few times, but the security was very tight. From then on he started to believe they really had magic. He was a good student and an excellent stalker, yet he couldn't get anything from them. He knew they were not normal.

Still, he followed his Master when he departed and finished his training. He vowed to go back to them sometime and know their secrets. Six years ago, he thought he had lost his chance but destiny seemed to bless him. He knew instantly she was one of them. He had studied the 'feel' of them back in his youth and the instant her aura brushed against him he felt it as fresh as raindrops. It was like pleasure, one could go a long time without it but could remember it all perfectly well in a mere second.

He had so many conflicted feelings. What would he do once she awakened? He wanted to know so much—yet she was so young…she looked about fifteen… If the massacre was six years ago, she probably was a child when it all occurred. There was no way she could know much about her family…perhaps tales and such but she was never trained. Was all that knowledge lost? If she had magic, was there specific spells? Did she know them? Were they written somewhere? Were they lost?

The girl stirred behind him and something like a groan of discomfort escaped her. He took hold of the cup and moved to sit next to the black haired girl. He cupped his hand under her head and raised it a few inches then slipped the tea slowly through her slightly open mouth. He didn't stop until she drank it all. The swordsman studied her for a few moments but when she showed no signs of waking up or coughing he stood again. This time he filled the cup with plain water and set it down on the low table in the middle of the room. He knew the tea usually made him thirsty. He didn't know how she was going to react when she awoke, but he wanted her to at least have water just in case she refused to be cooperative.

What a mess he had gotten himself into. The hermit pottery-maker Hiko just brought home a woman, a magical and dangerous and traumatized woman. He knew sparks would fly once she awoke, of what he was unsure.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

Lady Uno sighed tiredly. She pressed the back of her hand against Kenshin's sweaty forehead before once again putting a wet cloth over it. She was so confused. Kenshin hadn't been as playful or happy lately but he had been _fine._ Then, in just a minute he collapsed and a stubborn fever had attacked him. It had been hours now.

"My lady," a servant broke through the sound of Kenshin's labored breathing, "Perhaps it will be best to find a doctor." The petite waitress added with concern. She had been working at the inn for almost a year and the same as everyone else had become close with the red-haired child.

Lady Uno nodded her head weakly and the servant rushed outside to do her bidding. Uno's brown eyes stared down at Kenshin, "What's happening to you?" she asked brokenly, "You were absolutely healthy this morning. You ate your fill…even Sagimoto-san said you were normal at school…then why?"

Kenshin didn't reply and with tired sag of her shoulders Uno placed him on the futon again. She continued to change the wet cloth over his head every ten minutes or so while she waited for a doctor. She jumped when a soft knock alerted her of someone's arrival. Her face fell when she realized it was one of the maids and not the doctor, "What is it?"

"Katsura-sama is here," the maid said with a small frown, "He wishes to speak with you."

Uno simply nodded and motioned for the maid to take over. The maid scurried inside and sat next to Kenshin and immediately checked on his fever. The woman paled and once again moistened the cloth over the child's forehead. After knowing he was in good hands Uno walked down the stairs and went to the large room. She knelt at the door, opened it to enter and then closed it elegantly. She then moved to the large table at the center of the room and sat across from the samurai. She promptly poured the tea and served him some before serving a cup for herself. After a small sip she directed her full attention to Katsura.

"Lady Uno," he greeted her with a gentle yet sad smile, "My samurai have searched the entire town. She's not here." He lowered his head as if feeling defeated, and took a sip of his tea. "This is nice tea," he commented uncomfortably then once again met Uno's eyes, "I heard rumors of a small group of samurai…visitors passing through. I have my men tracking them as of now."

Uno's eyes were locked on the dark tea. She looked defeated and weak. It was not easy to take care of a broken child. "I do hope she's found…preferably well, but I will be happy as long as she's alive."

Kogoro Katsura nodded emphatically, "I just wanted to keep you informed. We are not giving up yet, it's the least we can do," said Katsura with a smile. He finished his drink and then smiled, "I will send Iisuka here when Kenshin gets better. It may be able to help alleviate some of his sadness."

Uno nodded with a small smile, "Thanks," she offered weakly. She watched him go silently and then, turned to her tea cup with blank eyes. She left the tea to cool down in the lonely table as she went back up to Kenshin's side.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

The tired grunts of horses over the sound of the chirping of insects broke the usual calmness of the forest. The two samurai rode in silence. They had been doing so for days now and they had yet to find anything. Neither were compelled to talk to the other. Tiredness and dejection were slowly filling their hearts and minds. A forced grunt and the alarmed stop of one of the horses made the samurai inspect their surroundings.

"Blood," Saitou said simply and motioned with his head for his young companion to follow. After a few moments they arrived at a battle scene. Lying all around were the corpses of several women, men, children and many thugs. Saitou shook his head.

"It's the tax collector," Okita said simply but his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Let's check," ordered Saitou as he jumped down his horse.

Okita gasped, "She's not here," the young samurai said confusedly.

Saitou turned and glared at the young man, "Why not? Often times they kidnap people. It wouldn't surprise me." Without waiting for an answer the Mibu Wolf moved towards the corpses in search of a familiar face.

Okita followed and searched too. After a few minutes he let go of a nervous breath, "She's not here."

"Hn," said Saitou noncommittally. He shook his head in defeat and walked back to his horse, "The search is now cancelled." he announced as he mounted his horse.

Okita gasped and turned to him with rage-filled eyes, "You can't do that! What if she's alive?"

Saitou urged his horse forward uncaring of Okita's protest, "I can't stay away from Kyoto any longer. The Shinsengumi need me, Tokio needs me."

Okita looked away and clenched his fists, "I will stay. I will search for her." The words were even and full of determination. The voice of a man no longer a child.

Saitou stopped and turned his horse. He stared at the boy he raised for a few moments, "Are you looking for your 'mother' or your 'love'?" he asked. He waited for a few moments but Okita refused to meet his gaze. The older man sighed and once again urged his horse to Kyoto, "It doesn't matter at the end…be safe." With that the Leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi left.

A bitter smile took hold of Okita's lips then, "Forgive me…Father."

* * *

xxoOoxx

TBC

xxoOoxx


	12. My kin

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

AN: This chapter was made, edited and posted in less than 24 hours! Isn't kokoronagomu an excellent beta?

* * *

**The Blood**

**12**

My kin

* * *

Hiko watched the young woman hugging her legs in the corner of his living room warily. She was monster! No sooner had he noticed her stirring and less than a second later the tea cup he had left at her side crashed against the side of his head. _It hurt._

He had tried to give her a second cup of tea an hour later and the cup had suffered the same fate albeit this time he was ready and he dodged it. Now he was currently picking up the remains of his hand crafted cup with a bad headache and a bandage around his head. It was demeaning.

"Stay away," the female said warningly and furrowed deeper under the comforter she kept to cover herself.

"You are too full of yourself child, I meant no harm," he said almost growling, totally infuriated with her refusal of his efforts to help her and his tea, "You've been asleep for almost a day…that without even counting what happened to make you end up in a cage."

There was a tense silence before a soft, "Cage?" came from the black haired girl.

Hiko glanced at her and he found her bright blue eyes locked on him, "I found you in the midst of a battle. Thieves attacked the tax collector wagon." After that he stood to his massive height and walked towards the kitchen and disposed of the pieces of ceramic appropriately.

"Tax collector? I wasn't with…the tax collector," she whispered with confusion, then her eyes hardened with distrust, "Why am I here? What do you want from me?" she asked raising her voice.

Hiko glanced at her angrily but faltered when he saw her trembling hands. She was just a girl after all; there was no possible way he could blame her after what happened to her. She carried a few purple bruises on her cheek and he knew there were more hidden under her kimono. "I know of you," the Master swordsman said softly and dropped down onto a pair of cushions and sighed, "I know you are a Kamiya."

Anger sparkled behind Kaoru's eyes and her aura pulsed in both fear and stress, "How?"

"Your ki," he explained and he relaxed his shoulders to try and look as relaxed and harmless as the situation allowed, "I passed by your Family's Estate a few times during my youth. They all carried the same ki with the same essence."

"They are dead," she said coldly and evenly. She never knew them so there was no hurt.

"I know," Hiko said with a shrug of his shoulders, "It's a shame. I really wanted to learn about them. I've heard many stories about them."

This caught Kaoru's attention and her shoulders relaxed a little bit, "What stories?"

Hiko frowned, "Stories of magic, blood and bravery. Of beauty and angels and demons," he said in a somewhat sing-song tone.

Kaoru fisted her hand and stared down at them, "My mother was an outcaste…I don't know about such stories." It was a bitter feeling, not knowing about your family but suddenly finding someone who seemed to know about them and who was not even family.

The swordsman huffed tired, "You've had a rough life girl," commented Hiko with gentle black eyes on her.

Kaoru looked up in offense, "I am twenty-three, mind you."

Hiko's eyebrow hid under his bangs as he studied the girl with new eyes, then he frowned, "You do not look twenty-three, fifteen at the most."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "It is the truth."

"Perhaps it is…it could be magic," the older man said with a shrug of his shoulders, "So, I guess you are not planning to go back home soon…so I could tell you what I know." The offer was sincere and a smile found its way into his lips. It had been so long since something like that happened…

"Well," Kaoru began but then her face crunched confusedly.

"Hiko," the muscled man offered mockingly.

"Hiko-san," offered Kaoru tentatively, "Well…I have someone I need to take care of…so, I should go back." At his blank look she scowled, "I care for my baby cousin."

Hiko's eyes widened and then he scowled, "In Kyoto? That's no place to raise a child, woman!" he scolded softly.

"Well I didn't have a choice at the time. I needed to work," she cut in defensively, "And it's not woman, It's Kaoru."

"Kaoru-chan—"

"san!"

Hiko huffed, "Kaoru-_san_, you should reconsider your current home, that child will get involved in that senseless war soon if you are not extremely careful. A man cannot help what he is; honor and duty are strong motivators."

"Kenshin is not going to mess in that! He's but nine years old!"

"That's old enough to start learning," reminded Hiko. Seeing all this screaming was getting them nowhere he sighed and tried another tactic, "Try to move away. Tokyo or someplace else."

"I can't," Kaoru supplied firmly, "I love my work and where I live. I hate Tokyo."

"That's not a safe place for a child…and besides, what happened to you there? Huh?" He challenged with a hard stare. She was the last of her kind…well and that cousin, she needed to take care of herself.

Kaoru turned away and soon after tears began to fall down her eyes. Suddenly sobs started to rock her body and she hugged her knees and hid her face on them.

"Kaoru," he tried but his hand fidgeted in between trying to offer comfort or shying away completely. He didn't want to scare her.

"Leave me alone!" cried Kaoru when she felt him approaching her.

She didn't even raise her head to meet him and he decided to give her some space. He would be close by, just in case. So, he got up and walked to the front door, all the while conscious of the noise he was making with his steps so she knew where he was. As soon as he got out a few raindrops fell on him and he groaned, but moved forward. _This is surely some of her power…such a vengeful little thing_, he couldn't help but think.

Kaoru, in the other hand, stood as soon as he left the house and jumped out of a window she had glimpsed a few minutes ago. She didn't know where she was, but she did know she had to get back to Kenshin as soon as possible. Her heart hurt just too much.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Please, review!


	13. Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or as I was always told it was called, Samurai X (Spanish name).

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu. Special thanks to her and her fast work.

* * *

**THE BLOOD**

**13**

Savior

* * *

Kaoru ran as fast as her weakened legs could take her. She was feeling very sore, a product of the abuse she suffered when she was abducted, and she was hungry. She did not think things thoroughly. She should have drunk the tea and replenished her energies, after all, they gave her nothing to eat. It was too late now and the only thing occupying her mind was escaping. She wasn't going to allow another man to touch her, she could trust no one much less a hermit on the mountain. He could be an assassin.

Distracted by her thoughts she slipped in a pool of mud and fell on her back. She cried out as her back collided with an exposed root. She would be angry at the rain but she reminded herself once and again that such weather was a blessing. It was hard to follow tracks under the rain and their heavy falling muffled her noises.

The small black-haired woman gathered herself and resumed her running. She wasn't sure of the skill of the swordsman who had given her refuge. He could be an incompetent or he could be a very apt samurai. She hoped he was the first because if not she doubted she would come out victorious.

She needed to find Kenshin. He was probably so worried about her. He was going to kill her for that. He was a child but he didn't behave quite like one, he was too responsible and caring. She couldn't even imagine the pain he must be suffering. Her suffering and indignity and a kidnapping was nothing compared to what he must be suffering. He was young and with a bright future ahead. She was old and tied to a life as a waitress but he, Kenshin, could be the one to pass on the Kamiya Kasshin style. He was her only family left and she would make darn sure he grew up to have the happiness she was denied.

Mind made up, the woman ran up the slippery hill to where she saw the foliage was receding. It could mean a village was nearby. She didn't care much what village she was running toward, she only wanted to escape her captor so she could return to Kyoto as soon as possible.

She was almost at the top and her heart fluttered in joy but her bare feet suddenly slipped and she fell chest-down to the mud. She cried out and tried to grab onto something, shoots or roots, but her muddy hands provided little opportunity. She felt herself slip down the steep hill and turned her face to the side to prevent the mud from getting into her mouth. She thought about kicking her way up but she was too tired. She had pushed herself too much in these last minutes and her legs were starting to voice complaints in the worst moment ever.

So, weak and tired she let her body whoosh down the mud until she reached the bottom with a groan. This was disgusting; she looked like a mud-man now.

"That was most humiliating," a heavy voice said suddenly making Kaoru start, "and I do not enjoy getting soaked."

Kaoru's eyes widened and she pushed herself away from the tall, dark-haired man fearfully, "Do not come any closer!" she demanded harshly, "Just let me be, I won't tell anyone about you or anything…I just want to go home," cried Kaoru.

Hiko sighed and knelt in front of the panicking female, "I will help you get back home, but not today. Not today. Just… be at ease for a few more days. You are injured and weak—there's no sense rushing back to a place that may very well cause you more injuries."

"I will be fine, I swear, the lady will take good care of me," she tried desperate, she even caught Hiko's bigger hand with hers, "I can't leave Kenshin, please, let me go back to him."

The older samurai thought over her request, but it just couldn't be possible. He was sure the government had men scouting the area in search of the people who murdered the tax collector. He did kill most of those bastards, so his hands were not fully clean, he had killed the robbers and the government could very well make a case against him for there was always a need to find a culprit to blame and prosecute. He didn't plan on being that culprit.

"We can't," he told her simply not wanting to share with her his hand in the massacre so he grabbed her lower arm and pulled her behind him. She squirmed and thrashed, even bit his hand, but he tired of it soon and threw her over his shoulder. He used his free hand to press her legs against his chest and endured the punches she threw at his back. She was definitely a spitfire.

"Let me go! Rapist!" cried Kaoru as she hit the man harder and harder, as hard as her fists will allow her, but he was like a rock firmly set in the river.

A pang of guilt hit him square in the chest but he pushed it aside. He was not trying to harm her and though he could understand her fears, he couldn't allow her to roam the forest alone and unprotected. She was the last Kamiya…female, apparently.

A strong ki followed by a gush of wind made Hiko hiss and turn around wildly. Kaoru screeched in surprise and stopped her assault momentarily in favor of gripping Hiko's cape tightly. The tall samurai grabbed the sharp blade of a wakizashi as it sliced toward him and kicked the holder making the newcomer groan and loose his sword. Seijuro hissed when he grabbed the blade tightly and threw it as far away as he could before unsheathing his own sword.

Kaoru tensed at her position over Hiko's shoulder and she strained her ears to capture something about this new attacker. She would not admit to it but she was deathly afraid. She feared those men who had captured her had returned to end her life.

"Let her go!" a voice, not soft as a child's or deep as a grown man's, suddenly demanded. It sounded familiar somehow but she couldn't place it.

"Kid, leave your sword and return to your family. The war is no place for a child," Hiko admonished with a serious expression, uncaring of the blood dripping down from his hand on the muddy ground.

The boy's face hardened with fury, "I am a grown man and I am second in command of the Shinsegumi third squad," the fire in his eyes was unmatchable at the moment, a mix of overwhelming feelings giving him strength, "So, once again I demand, released Kamiya-san this moment!"

A gasp escaped Kaoru's lips and she started squirming again, "Okita-kun! What are you doing? Go away!" cried Kaoru fully concerned for the young life challenging this man for her sake.

Hiko sighed and turned Kaoru in a fast arc until she was facing Okita too, his hold on her didn't ease though. "Boy, do not face me, you will not defeat me."

Okita didn't listen and only narrowed his eyes, "It was you, wasn't it? You killed all those people!"

Hiko's dark eyes settled over the young boy impassively, "Only the bandits," he conceded with ease, "I would suggest you move unless you want to join them."

Waiting for no other word Okita flung himself against his taller opponent with his naked katana and a battle cry. Kaoru cried in fear and Hiko merely 'tsked' before dodging and hitting Okita with the hilt of his sword on the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Kaoru cried out and thrashed until he let her go and she ran to Okita's form. Before she could turn to give him a piece of her mind the back part of her neck hurt, and everything turned black.

* * *

-o-

Tbc

-o-

* * *

AN: I imagine some of you realize this by now, but this story will develop slowly. There will be romance, for sure, but we still need Kenshin to grow up a little more. Thanks for reading!


	14. Breaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta-Reader:Kokoronagomu

* * *

**THE BLOOD**

**14**

_Breaking_

* * *

Morning found Kaoru facing a hard wooden floor. A frown instantly settled upon her lips as she tried to collect her memories from the day before. It was all a blur but she remembered. She tried to turn and was rewarded by a groan and a burning on her arms. She instantly stopped and tried to look behind her shoulder but she couldn't see much. "Who's there?"

"Kaoru-san?" asked Okita shyly.

"Okita?" asked Kaoru, "what are you doing here."

"You are safe," he said with a smile gracing his lips, "I was so worried."

"Eh? How's Kenshin?" the female asked as she lay still, trying to be as comfortable as the ropes binding them together allowed.

"He's fine," the younger samurai said, "but depressed, I've heard."

"Mou! I have to go back…he must be so worried," said Kaoru extremely frustrated and she began to kick her legs in order to try to escape the binds.

"Is this the man who kidnapped you Kaoru? We have to do something to escape," Okita said as he too began to squirm in order to break loose.

"Ow, that hurts," cried Kaoru pitifully after an especially hard pull from him. "He didn't kidnap me…well not at first. I don't know why I'm here now…"

"Because I saved you," Hiko's voice boomed from the other corner of the house with an 'it's obvious' tone. The clatter of a tea kettle was heard followed by a long sigh, and a muttered "Kids now-a-days have no manners."

"You are awfully skilled," murmured Kaoru a little grumpily, "You were able to follow me in the rain without problems."

The smell of flames starting occupied the room and the sword master chose to gaze at the swirl of red and golden colors for a few minutes before answering, "I am Seijuro Hiko XIII after all," he said softly and then the kettle began to hiss announcing the water was warm enough, "You are no ordinary woman either."

Kaoru made a huffing noise and raised her head proudly, "I just happen to be the Kamiya Kasshin Master." She told him bluntly and a raw anger ignited in her throat when he made a scoffing sound, "What was that?"

"Now I understand, you are that boy's child," Hiko said with some humor, "I remember him, scrawny and tiny, bluffing and talking about creating a style that need not kill. Forgive me if I laughed at him once or twice, as a student of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu we differed in many ways. I never thought he could enchant one of the Kamiya ladies…lucky guy."

"Huh! I'll tell you he was an _excellent _father," scoffed Kaoru angrily.

"'_Was' _is a terrible term to describe a man," Hiko said as he began to sip his tea. "He was from far away too…this could explain why you are here… and caring for the child."

"Stop it," demanded Kaoru with a threatening tone, "Stop analyzing me and my father like we are below you."

Hiko turned to glance at her noncommittally, "Definitely not below me," he said clearly and turned to his cup again, "I believe you understand why you are tied to each other. Now if you, '_boy_' promise to go back the way you came I promise, my word as samurai that Kamiya will be returned to Kyoto safely within seven days. I have various things I need to discuss with her."

"I will do no such thing!" cried out Okita indignantly, "I will protect Kamiya-san!"

Hiko glowered down to the boy, "You are not fit to protect her, I could end your life right now if I so desire it. Go home and tell her boy she's fine."

When the boy made a go to reply back with his usual immaturity Hiko suddenly drew his sword, the metal hissing against the sheath, and the two captives froze.

"No!" cried Kaoru as she started fighting her binds, "Do not hurt him! He's but a child!"

Hiko didn't heed her words and only came closer and pressed the clean blade to the boy's neck. Okita's hair tie had fallen off mid-way back to the house and his brown hair fell down his neck partially hiding the lethal weapon that could so easily end his life.

"I will repeat this only one time: You will leave, you will go to Kyoto and tell Kenshin that his cousin will be delivered safely and untouched to him in seven days. If you fail to do one of these, I shall slit your throat right now, do you understand?"

No one moved until Hiko turned his blade and Okita hissed in fear, "He will do it!" cried Kaoru, "Please, he will do it, don't kill him!"

"Kamiya-san…" muttered the young man dejectedly. He had been trying to be strong for her, to face this stranger with honor…but she believed him to be only a child.

Hiko rose to his feet and sheathed his sword. "Deal with this. I will be back in five minutes."

They both watched the taller man with dread as he left the room. He could change so drastically, from one moment to another, and made them anxious. "You must go back," stated Kaoru with a motherly-firm voice.

"But Kamiya-san…he could hurt you," the youth said with concern. He tried to turn to make eye contact but the restraints held him firm.

"I was hurt already…I just need Kenshin to know I'm all right, please, go tell Kenshin and Uno-sama," pleaded Kaoru with a soft voice, "Something tells me he will keep his word…he will bring me back, please Okita."

"Kamiya-san…you know I would do it for you, ne?" he asked, a deep sadness covering for an instant his childish voice.

"Thanks Okita," she said, her shoulders eased a bit and she nuzzled the back part of her head against his in silent comfort.

Okita's shoulders likewise eased and he let out a deep breath, "I hope you are right about him Kamiya-san."

They stayed just like that for a few seconds before the door thundered open. Without a word Hiko simply strode forward and cut the ropes with a small dagger and grabbed Okita by the neck of his gi and began to drag him out. Kaoru was quick to turn and throw the ropes away from her person and she met Okita's concerned gaze for a moment before he was taken out. The young samurai mouthed something but Kaoru could not understand what he said. Nervousness crept up in her heart, she just hoped it wasn't something like 'I will get help' or 'I'll be back'. She didn't know what Hiko would do in that case.

* * *

xxoOoxx

* * *

Back at the Restaurant Kenshin was still dressed in his white, sleeping yukata and was sitting against the outer wall and under the window. His gaze was distant and his violet eyes were clouded. Still he once again spun his top. The colors became a blur at first but then as the seconds passed and as it slowed in speed they would appear fully.

Days had passed since he last went to school or out. The child had no desire to do any of those things. He wanted only to disappear, to not feel the stare of everyone on him and not to hear the murmurs bouncing against the walls

He wanted his nee-san.

The shoji door came open softly but he didn't turn to glance at the newcomer. There was no need or curiosity.

"Will you not train today either?" Uno-san asked from the door. The older lady was kneeling delicately and her gaze was patient and understanding. She didn't get angry as Kenshin chose to ignore her, she merely sighed tiredly, "Iizuka has come to see you," Uno added softly and getting no answer, thus no refusal, she allowed the child to crawl inside the room.

Kenshin chose not to address the boy as he came and sat in front of him; he only took the top and spun it again silently.

"I heard she has not come back yet," Iizuka said bluntly as he eyed the toy, "Maybe she won't come back."

Kenshin thought he would feel angry, very much so, but he didn't. He felt it would only be a waste of time, he knew Kaoru and he knew she would come back.

"Katsura-sama says that the best way to get over a loved one's passing is by training and becoming stronger samura—"

The boy didn't get to finish because he found himself thrown back by a solid punch. A cry was ragged from Iizuka followed by a battle cry from Kenshin who jumped over his fallen friend and hit him driven by anger and pain.

The maids didn't take long in coming and they pulled the boys apart while they shouted at each other. Lady Uno ran up the stairs and turned to the end of the hall where Kaoru's room was located and froze when she saw Iizuka with a bloody nose being dragged out of the room by two maids. If that surprised her, she was even more astonished when she heard Kenshin throwing curses at his friend. Never had she ever heard him curse, he was always very polite.

"She's not dead! Kaoru will come back and kick your sorry ass for your rudeness," the red-haired boy continued from inside the room.

Uno could only imagine the anger his face must be displaying and the hurt…sometimes she forgot he was just a child…a child who was missing his mother-figure terribly. Prompted by something unnatural she flew down the hall, past Iizuka and the struggling maids, and wrapped her arms around Kenshin tightly. The boy's sobs only increased and he hugged her for dear life. He cried and cried and told her that Kaoru was going to return once and again. She comforted him as best she could, reassuring him things will work out fine, but deep down…

…she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews!


	15. The birth

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu, thanks!

* * *

**THE BLOOD**

15

The Birth

* * *

Kaoru sipped her tea silently. Her blue eyes were on the tall and broad shouldered samurai a few meters from her. He was sculpting a pot, his hands full of a viscous lump substance that reminded her of mud. The way his shoulders eased and his eyes stared at the object he was creating made her relax as well. Surely someone who could devote himself to something so simple and elegant couldn't be that bad. Perhaps, he had really saved her back then.

"You said you knew about my family," Kaoru asked after staring at him for a while. She settled the empty tea cup over the low table at her left and buried her hands under the comforter that covered her legs.

"Indeed," Hiko said without turning to her, "I trained under my master in the mountains. The Kamiya town was just next to the one where he bought our supplies. The Kamiya Town was heavily gated…they weren't known for being overly friendly."

Kaoru nodded her head to let him know she was listening. "So…how did my father managed to…capture my mother's heart?" the young raven woman asked curiously.

A smirk came over Hiko's lips, "To tell you the truth…I don't know. What I do know was that no one was allowed to marry anyone from outside the walls. You see, the rumors often spoke about a special power. It was probably true for the whole town followed his rule for centuries. They could only marry people from inside the town…that meant lots of cousin-cousin marriages." After this Hiko shrugged his shoulder, "Perhaps…your mother had a different taste."

At this Kaoro smile broadened, "Probably. Father often said mother was strange and an extremist. He says I inherited some of my stubbornness from her."

Again, Hiko merely shrugged his shoulders, "So…do you have any special power?" He asked, his eyes on hers.

The roll of her eyes and the grin she answered him with did not make him feel any better, "Not that I know of." It was the truth she had nothing special, "Perhaps…my eyes? It's the only thing people comment about me."

Hiko scowled and turned back to his pottery making, "They are not that pretty."

"Well thank you," Kaoru said with feigned happiness, "I love when people are original."

"You're welcome," he said with sarcasm and then turned to her with a grin, "However…your young appearance does spike my curiosity."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "Mine too."

….oOo….

"They are often visited by the kami and the spirits and the angels. They are the master of the earth and are the owners of the magic. Their children play with fairies and talk with dragons," related Hiko with a story teller tone.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Let me tell you…I've never done anything or talked with anyone like that," joked the small woman with a raised eyebrow, "Kenshin hasn't either."

Hiko eyed her warily, but most of his attention was on his pottery, "You know that you two are the only Kamiya left, right?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "It was in fact, me who told you that." She mocked the older man playfully. After their playful banter she had gotten the go-ahead to make fun of him.

Hiko's lips went down in obvious annoyance, "Are you planning to…marry the kid?" He eyed her then, his eyes showing some concern.

"Gods no! He's a child!" she laughed and after getting her breath back added, "I'm like…his sister. I don't know why he always called me his sister…I would have thought he would look at me more like a mother." This did not bother her too much and she simply shrugged and scooped up the comforter at her legs and scooted closer to the swordsman, "You are very skilled," she praised with a smile.

At this Hiko grinned, "Oh…and in many _other_ things too, Kaoru." He winked at her playfully.

Kaoru flushed a deep red and glared at him, "Are you…insinuating yourself to me?" she asked with utter disbelief.

"Well…you _are_ the last Kamiya female alive," he said with a grin and laughed at her scoff, "I just wanted to know what the kami liked so much about you all."

"Prick, pervert, jerk."

…oOo…

Kaoru eyed the rain though the open space in the hut that served as window. She hadn't been able to take her thoughts off from Kenshin in the last few days. Something inside of her was restless and she felt her heart shrinking and dying away by the day.

"Hiko," she called still looking out.

"Hm," he asked while he watched the pots on the oven.

"I want to go back…I'm worried about Kenshin," she told him in a very forward manner but that's how she was. She was never one to twirl around a subject.

"Then we will go tomorrow," he said simply and absently, "I don't need those five days left…you know nothing that could appease my curiosity."

Kaoru rolled her eyes knowingly, "You don't have many stories to tell either," she snickered evilly at him.

"Hm, I'll tell you one in the way to Kyoto," he promised and then made a wave with his hand, "Go to sleep now…tomorrow will be a long day."

Kaoru nodded and did as told. She knew tomorrow was going to be a trying day for her and her legs.

…oOo…

"Kaoru is not coming back," Kenshin whispered from the corner of the room. His purple eyes were fixed on the candle flame distractedly.

Lady Uno glanced at him with something akin to resignation. She said nothing and resumed her task at sewing the young boy's training hakama.

"Someone got her," Kenshin sneered and his eyes flashed golden for a moment, "and killed her." He turned to Uno to see if she knew something but her face remained passive and calm. "Probably a samurai," he finished and stood up with a fluid movement and glared at his mother-figure.

She continued to ignore him, she only sewed.

It irked him, "Why don't you say something? Why don't you tell me she's dead?"

Her eyes never met his, but she replied, "I know nothing. I do not want to lie to you." It was her simple logic. She couldn't tell him Kaoru was alive or dead because she didn't know.

"She was one of those hundreds of victims! Victims of this power struggle! Of this senseless war!" he ragged and clenched his hand furiously, "This war will end! I promise! They will all die!"

Uno looked up then and a gasp escaped her lips when unfamiliar golden eyes glared down at her. In her state, she didn't notice the black smoke that coiled around her neck until it pressed and obstructed her windpipe. Her hands immediately came to her neck but there was nothing…she couldn't stop this thing from crushing her neck. "Kenshin!" she cried in fear but he didn't even glance her way. "Kenshin!" she tried again but to no avail…it seemed as if he was in some sort of trance and couldn't hear her.

"I promise," the red-haired child spoke darkly and turned away and left the room.

As soon as he did, the thing around Uno's neck disappeared and she fell down, unconscious.

…oOo…

To be continued...

…oOo…

Please, review!


	16. On the Road

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**THE BLOOD**

16

On the Road

* * *

The trip to Kyoto went on as planned the next day, but nature did not cooperate as she believed it would. In truth…she was usually very lucky.

"Mou!" cried Kaoru with slumped shoulders, "Why is it so hot today?"

A sigh at her side made her glare up at the samurai accompanying her, "Walking is trying for the weak," was Hiko's smart reply.

"I am, by no means, weak," Kaoru argued with her glare as intense as before, "I am the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryuu Master."

"What is that? Is that some kind of martial art?" he mocked with a grin. It was easy to rile the woman at his side and he lost no opportunity to do it. "Besides, I am carrying all these things…I don't know why the complaints."

Kaoru huffed and hurried up her steps to get ahead of the annoying samurai in front of her, "Why not tomorrow? I bet tomorrow would have been a kinder day for such a long walk."

Hiko almost rolled his eyes, "You were the one who insisted on today," he reminded her.

"You didn't say it was a bad day for travel," she shot back through narrowed blue eyes, "I thought you knew about these things."

Hiko finally rolled his eyes and hurried his stride to match up the shorter woman's pace, "I want to meet the rascal," he informed her simply.

"Hmmm?" asked Kaoru, slowing her steps just a little to glance up at the broad-shouldered samurai, "Why is that?"

Hiko smiled down at her evilly, "You are hopeless," he stated simply, "I have faith that Kenshin may be the special Kamiya child I'm looking for," he finished with a wide grin and a lone eyebrow up underneath his long black bangs.

"Mou," whined Kaoru and a small pout came over her lips. She tried to think about a rebuke but decided to ignore it for the time being and concentrate on another matter of higher importance, "You said you would tell me a story in the way to Kyoto," she reminded him with a knowing look.

"Are you a child? Do you need bed-time stories to sleep? Kami!" he mocked and pushed on ahead when he saw her eyes gleam in anger, "I'll tell it to the kid…you can eavesdrop if you want."

* * *

Continuará

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews :)


	17. White

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

The Blood

17

White

* * *

Lady Uno furrowed her brows confusedly as the servants came and went to check on her regularly. Her long-brown hair was left loose and her brown eyes kept going down to glance at her hands. She couldn't recall anything recently. Every time she tried to remember what happened to put her where she was it slipped away. It was as if…a void had taken residence in the deepest part of her mind.

"Uno-sama," a servant came and whispered with eyes full of concern. At seeing her Lady's blank look the servant pressed her hand to Uno's forehead. "There is no fever."

Uno's small hand covered the one at her forehead and slowly pulled it down to her lap, "What happened?" Uno asked with a small and sad simile.

The servant sighed and glanced away before offering a tentative, "You were found unconscious milady," whispered the young servant secretively, "Also, young Kenshin has disappeared."

"Kenshin?" asked Uno as if trying the name for the first time.

The servant froze and glanced into Uno's dark eyes, "Yes milady, Kaoru's ward."

"Oh, I know Kaoru!" chirped in Uno with a smile, but then her smile vanished, "Has she appeared yet?"

"No…and now Kenshin is gone too," once again reminded the servant, but her Lady did not react as she expected, "Do you not remember Kenshin milady?"

Uno pouted and shook her head. Her hand came to her neck unconsciously and it drew the servant's gaze to it.

Immediately the servant gasped and her hand came to the lady's neck to check on the mark there, "You are hurt milady!"

Other servants, who had been walking nearby, heard their lady was wounded and rushed to the room with anxious stares, asking if she was all right.

Uno brushed their concerns away with a radiant smile, "I'm fine girls," reassured the women with a smile, "I'm just tired, so I'll take a nap and you take care of things, ne?"

Not waiting for a reply Uno settled on her sheets and lay down to get some sleep. The servants and maids glanced at each other for a few moments before reaching a silent conclusion: Kenshin had done something, had _hurt_, Lady Uno.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews!


	18. A home for you

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

The Blood

18

A home for you

* * *

Kaoru knelt by a small river to refill her water skin. Blue eyes watched the aquatic life with a fond smile. Colorful fish swam from side to side always hiding when she made a sudden move. They helped ease her growing fear and apprehension.

"So childish," complained Hiko as he stomped his feet impatiently, "At this pace we will never make it to Kyoto by nightfall."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and promptly sat by the river. Hiko muttered a few profanities but soon got the hint and sat a little further away and opened one of his sake bottles. They sat in silence for long minutes before Kaoru broke it with a soft, "I'm afraid to go back."

Hiko didn't say anything for a few moments. He only sipped his sake silently, but when he realized she was not going to say anything further he asked, "Did you know them?"

Kaoru shook her head slowly, "Many samurai go in and out of Kyoto daily."

Hiko snorted, affronted when he heard samurai were the ones who attacked her, and then he finished his sake, "The possibilities of them being in Kyoto are low," he told her evenly.

Kaoru nodded knowingly, "But…what they did to me is there. I…how could I trust random samurai again?"

"You don't need to," said Hiko with a piercing glance, "There are other places you could stay."

Kaoru frowned uncertainly. Did he…just offer her a place to stay? She smiled gratefully but declined, "I have a place to go and a child to take care of."

"I am a swordsman," pressed Hiko, "I could teach him the way of the sword."

Kaoru glanced at him from the corner of her eye, weighing his offer carefully. She decided not to say anything except, "Thanks, Hiko."

* * *

To be continued…


	19. Warm welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

19

Warm welcome

* * *

Kyoto streets were busy, as always. However, it presented no problem to the pair of martial artists making their way through the crowd. Hiko's bulk was enough to scare most townspeople away from his path while Kaoru's smaller frame made for easy dodging against distracted incomers.

After a few minutes of bothersome efforts they made it out of the busy Market Street and into the calmer residential area. Hiko grumbled something about village life but Kaoru paid him little mind as her heart began to beat faster. She was anxious and happy at the same time. She was finally back _home_ and the anticipation of meeting with Kenshin again was making her eyes tear up.

"Ah, this drama makes me want to puke," Hiko somberly said while standing next to Kaoru. He eyed the tall buildings surrounding them with a critical eye, "this style of construction is unsafe. I can easy break through the base…and then the structure would collapse in an instant."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath to take a hold on her erratic emotions, "I am not thinking about smashing people to death Hiko. Are you?" she questioned with a grin.

Not thinking it merited an answer the tall swordsman went on ahead, "So, where is it that you live?" he asked with a scowl. He really disliked this place, these houses and especially the crowds.

A fond smile bloomed on Kaoru's lips. She purposely kept her information a secret and gleefully walked past Hiko when he was lost as to what direction to take. They walked in silence for long minutes until they arrived at a tall wooden restaurant. Kaoru pointed.

"Doesn't seem that special," commented Hiko arrogantly.

Kaoru paid him no mind and walked inside confidently. A servant rushed to her side with a polite, "Good evening," but when the maid's brown eyes studied her, a gasp escaped her, "Kaoru-san!" cried the woman and quickly took Kaoru's hands happily.

Murmurs rose all around them and a few more servants came to her side and shared how happy they were to see her back safely. Kaoru laughed a lot and tears fell from her eyes at the overwhelming emotions the warm welcomed cause in her.

Hiko turned to the side with a frustrated snort. He was sure now it was going to be harder to convince her to go back with him.

* * *

TBC

* * *

AN: Please, review :)


	20. Conflict

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

** The Blood**

20

Conflict

* * *

The restaurant had an easy-going atmosphere at the moment. After the initial greeting the maids rushed Kaoru up the stairs and into a private dining room in order to prepare a small feast in celebration. The girls ran down the stairs and up again with various types of food and at Hiko's request, with bottles of sake.

Hiko poured some sake into a small cup and brought it close to his nose. The odor was heavenly and he tasted it with growing contentment. Black eyes wandered to Kaoru, who was chatting with a girl amiably and soon enough his happiness dropped. "No wonder you wanted to come back," voiced the older samurai grumpily, "they treat you like a Queen."

The young maid at Kaoru's side blushed while the other female in the room stuck out her tongue at Hiko's party popper personality. "You are just jealous," taunted Kaoru with a mischievous grin, "You are dying to have all these beautiful ladies fawning over you instead."

Hiko glared at her playfully as he bit back a, "I will let you know I have never had problems with ladies. In fact, I enjoy their visits quite frequently," he was too happy to inform and winked back at Kaoru in order to cause some discomfort to the younger woman, "I have only invited _one_ woman to my house and bed…and as fate would have it, she refused me." He eyed her knowingly and spitefully. It was true; she had been the only one to refuse him.

Kaoru's temper flared at his words but she managed to rein her quickly growing temper in check a while later, "I was right. That is definitely not a healthy place for a child to grow." She marveled and enjoyed the way Hiko's dark eyebrow twitched in annoyance at her rebuke.

The hard snap of a shoji door hitting its base startled the occupants of the room. An older maid, wrinkles starting to be noticeable now, stood at the door glaring down at Kaoru. "How can you be like this? Do you not even feel ashamed?"

A deafening silence hit the room and the few maids around squirmed uncomfortably. Kaoru fisted her hands to prevent them from shaking in her anger and firmly stood before the older maid. She just couldn't deal with this sort of tone sitting down. This was an offense and an attack and she just could not allow the woman to feel empowered by height. Kaoru breathed in and out a couple of times before locking her blue eyes to the woman's brown, "I do not know what you speak of, Tanako-san."

Tanako's face darkened in anger and her lips trembled with erratic emotions, "Uno-sama is gravely ill and injured! It's Kenshin's fault!"

Kaoru's lips parted in surprise and her hands clung limply at her side. Her mind twirled with questions and she turned to the maid sitting at her side, "Where's Kenshin?" she asked and demanded with hard eyes. The maid squirmed at the intensity of the blue gaze but managed to shake her head, confirming the older maid's words. Kaoru shook with fury and turned around, meeting everyone's gaze, "Where is Kenshin!"

Tanako crossed her arms under her chest and her eyes glared at Kaoru. "Uno-sama was taking care of him in your…absence," the woman said with disgust as she eyed Hiko from the corner of her eye, "Kenshin had reacted violently a few times since your disappearance, especially with Iizuka," Tanako explained and sighed, "We found Uno-sama unconscious with thwarted memories and with a bump on her head and no Kenshin." She finished and once again leveled a cold and incriminatory glare upon Kaoru.

Kaoru yelled a curse angrily and faced Tanako, "Do you think Kenshin _hurt_ Uno-sama?" yelled Kaoru at the top of her lungs, "You are a fool!" The older maid was about to retort but Kaoru moved too fast and she was raising the woman by her kimono a moment later, "Someone took Kenshin…and hurt Uno," growled Kaoru, "That's is what makes sense."

Tanako gasped in surprise and her eyes shone with guilt. "But…how…who could do such a thing?" the older maid asked confusedly.

"Where' s Katsura?" asked Kaoru with a growl.

The maids looked between each other before one moved forward and whispered something into Kaoru's ear.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: In the disclaimer my fingers always try to make me write 'I don't own Inuyasha' lol. I've written for so long into the Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing that I find it difficult to adjust to this new pairing.


	21. The Isshin Shishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta-Reader: _Kokoronagomu_

* * *

**The Blood**

21

The Isshin Shishi

* * *

Did Kenshin really hurt Uno-sama? It was impossible. Every twist and turn she considered the possibility seemed barbaric and she was sure Kenshin would never dare to do something like that. Her ward was sweet and honorable and loved Uno-sama greatly.

"Why are we going to see this Katsura?" questioned Hiko softly. He was a tad nervous because he was simply following Kaoru's lead and he was not sure what problems could arise from this.

Kaoru's eyes narrowed angrily and she took a deep breath to relax a little. "He's the leader of the Isshin Shishi," explained Kaoru heatedly, "He frequented the Restaurant with his samurai…and he had a kid. The kid used to play with Kenshin, to train, and I've seen Katsura looking at Kenshin ambitiously. I never let him get too close…I didn't want Kenshin involved in the war."

Hiko stopped the urge to roll his eyes and opted instead on shuffling the heavy bag at his back. "You did so by living here," he stated somewhat admonishing, "He's involved in the war already."

Kaoru sighed tiredly and her eyes fell down in despair, "I know, but I couldn't do much more."

Hiko let the silence trail behind them for a few minutes until he added with a smile, "No worries. I will help you get the kid back," he reassured her and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Hiko," murmured Kaoru automatically, but stopped and turned to him. "What if…if he's not with Katsura?" asked Kaoru with concerned eyes, "Do you think…something…_Kamiya_ happened?"

Hiko raised a dark eyebrow and shrugged, "I don't know." He said simply and sincerely.

Kaoru nodded, knowing it was the best thing she could get from him and stopped when she arrived at where she knew was the gathering place for the Isshin Shishi, "We are here."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

AN: Please, review!


	22. Clash of Titans

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta Reader: _Kokoronagomu_

* * *

**The Blood**

22

Clash of Titans

* * *

There was absolute silence when Kaoru and Hiko stood before the Isshin Shishi base. The samurai looked at her as if she was some apparition or ghost and it only served to raise her suspicions against Katsura. Times ago she had thought nothing of the man. He was simply a dreamer who fought for a new Era and for what he thought was the way to a brighter future. She had never been one to believe in such things too much since her Father, who harbored the same thoughts and feelings was murdered mercilessly and his ideals were tossed to the pigs. However, when his dark gaze started to stray more and more towards Kenshin her protective instincts had kicked in. She tried to keep Kenshin as far away from the samurai as was possible without raising suspicions, but she knew he suspected she was doing it. After Kenshin's visits diminished he had settled his gaze over her instead in a strange questioning way. With no little effort she worked to ignore his appraisal while she served them.

Things got worse when Katsura decided to bring with him a child, Iizuka. It was then when she knew that he employed children as well. To make matters more complicated the boy and Kenshin had attracted magnetically as was expected. Kenshin was a lonely child and he loved to play with any kid he had the chance to meet. Kaoru couldn't take that away from him. Kenshin needed to grow older and learn to deal with people his age.

A little time later she knew this was a losing battle. As a maid and resident of the restaurant she was bound in that one place. There was no escape from Katsura possible for her. It was only a matter of time and respect for her now. He would approach or not approach depending on his judgment of her and his need for Kenshin.

Perhaps it was a mistake to teach Kenshin the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Still, she would never regret it. The child needed the training in order to protect himself against the harsh environment he was forced to live in. While it was true that it also put him in danger from people like Katsura, it was also true that he had learned honor and duty in the same way.

Kaoru froze when the samurai started towards her. She knew they wouldn't hurt her but the nervousness about Kenshin's situation…and the difficulty it would prove to get him back was eating at her.

Hiko moved protectively in front of her and she raised blue eyes and met the back part of his head. Immediately her shoulders relaxed somewhat at the chivalrous way he offered her some semblance of protection, as any knight would do. He was a strong man and for that she was really grateful.

"Kamiya-san," one of the samurai spoke with a low murmur, "We are glad to see you safe. We searched Kyoto for days," he told her evenly.

She knew him, he went from time to time to the restaurant but she didn't have a real relationship with him. They had never even talked. So, the raven haired woman simply nodded her head in thanks and moved a step forwards, standing next to Hiko. "I need to speak to Katsura-sama," she told them evenly.

She saw as the samurai exchanged a glance and opened the tall gate to the huge estate inside. One of the samurai took the charge of leading them to Katsura while the second stayed at his post. Mid-way the samurai told one of the others to take on guard duty for him and the man did so hastily.

Kaoru vaguely wondered if he was an important man under Katsura but soon enough dismissed it. She didn't really care. After a few long minutes they finally made it to the main house and after slipping off their shoes they started for the long hall. The samurai asked them to wait a moment and they respectfully did. He then went to a shoji door and bowed. After a few short moments he came back to them and ushered them into the room.

As soon as the shoji was opened by the samurai Kaoru's blue eyes locked with Katsura's dark ones. Neither person moved for a moment until Katsura made a motion for them to come inside. Kaoru's spine suddenly was straight and her chin was raised an inch more than usual. There was anger behind her eyes and a resolution circling strongly under her skin. _Kenshin was hers! Only she decided what was best for him._

"Kamiya-san," exclaimed Katsura with a smile as he pointed to the cushions at the other side of the low table where he was working, "It's so nice to see you brought back safely." He said with a sincere voice but then his eyes glanced up at Hiko curiously, "You seem to have met a strong samurai," he praised with a hint of surprise.

Kaoru settled on the cushion in front of Katsura while Hiko remained standing. He didn't want to take a seat, it seemed. The young woman ignored it and decided instead to focus her attention on the Isshin Shishi leader, "I had a rough time these past few days," she commented and her eyes dropped tiredly, "I owe this swordsman my life."

Katsura nodded in understanding and made a small bow of his head in Hiko's direction, letting his gratitude be known. "You were not in Kyoto," stated Katsura with a kind gaze, "We searched everywhere. Both Uno and Kenshin were very worried."

Kaoru smiled softly, "I know. I feel bad for worrying them," she said with a sheepish smile. "I came back a few hours ago and…imagine my surprise when I found Kenshin to be missing." The comment was indirect, but it was meant to hurt and to make the man in front of her feel remorse if for a second, "I thought that, perhaps, since Iizuka and Kenshin are good friends…he may be here."

Katsura's eyes were cold and intelligent. However, if her tactic angered him, he didn't show it "You were right to think that Kamiya-san," he said gently and with a soft smile. His eyes darted up to Hiko when he felt the tall man's glare, but he didn't cower down. After taking a deep breath he glanced back at Kaoru, "Iizuka and Kenshin are training in the dojo."

A wide, relieved, smile appeared on Kaoru's lips. Her shoulders relaxed, the last of her anxious tension lifted and her spirit shone with joy. Her anger at Katsura subsided a little, she was just happy to know Kenshin was safe and she could take him back. She bowed her head in gratitude and then met the leader's eyes, "I am thankful. I would like to get reunited with him now…and head back to the restaurant."

Katsura's demeanor did not change, but Kaoru's joy was short lived. "I don't think that is a good idea Kamiya-san."

Instantly Kaoru's body tensed and a new sense of anger exploded in her. In an act of dominance, she sharpened her gaze and tilted her head to the side, "Why not, Katsura-sama?"

Katsura changed his posture and sat straighter with his hand over the low table. "Kenshin is a growing boy," he started with the voice of someone used to be heard, "He's lonely at the restaurant, here he will have a friend in Iizuka, besides…he has lots of potential to be a great samurai himself, much more than Iizuka, if only trained correctly."

Kaoru bristled at his word and his indirect strike against her. She could take perfect care of Kenshin. She had done so these last eleven years, she could keep doing it now. However, before the poisonous insult brewing on her mouth could escape, Hiko interrupted.

"I can train him," Hiko said with his baritone voice. His eyes however, were piercing Katsura where he sat.

Katsura turned to the black-haired samurai standing a few meters away from him, measuring him up. After a moment he dared ask, "And what sword style do you profess to master, samurai-sama?"

At the blatant insult Hiko's eyebrow rose and a smirk curled up his lips, "I go by the name of Hiko Seijurou XXIII, Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu," said Hiko simply.

Katsura's own eyebrow rose in response. "The sword of light?"

Hiko nodded his head, pleased that the leader at least knew of the sword style. Not many did, for most who encountered it perished. Still, rumors like that always spread around.

"Prove it," stated Katsura with an even tone of voice, "Defeat me and you can train Kenshin."

Kaoru gasped at Katsura's word and quickly stood, but it was too late already. Hiko had dropped the heavy bag he was carrying and Katsura had drawn his sword.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: …


	23. Unsheathed Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta-Reader: _Kokoronagomu ;]_

* * *

The Blood

23

Unsheathed sword

* * *

Kaoru's face paled considerably as her fear grew. Katsura stepped away from his desk and began to circle Hiko like the deadliest wild animal there was. Hiko didn't cower back either and he began to play into the dance as well.

She watched the samurai as they classed each other. Hiko was without a doubt taller than Katsura by more than a head, but she didn't doubt Katsura could make up for that fault somehow. He was the leader of the Isshin Shisi, after all. A lot was required of such a position, the main being: leadership, intelligence, knowledge, charisma and most important, strength. Rumors said that only on rare occasions Katsura engaged in combat, but the few times he had, he always came out the victor.

There was no winning here. If Hiko won, will Katsura's men allow him to walk away freely? Will he allow her to go out with Kenshin?

"I don't see why Kenshin is any of your business," Hiko said in a serious tone, "He has a family member to take care of him. If she says he goes, he goes."

Kaoru's chest clenched at Hiko's words. She didn't even know why they were fighting. There was no need, it made no sense. Her training helped Kenshin get in the basics of swordsmanship but she never had any intention for Kenshin to become a samurai. There was only little she could do to stop him if that is what he chose, but she always wanted a peaceful job for him, one where he didn't need to risk his life on a daily basis.

"I'm only trying to do what's best for Kenshin," argued back Katsura as he finally stopped circling. He took an offensive stance but remained still.

"Stop this," pleaded Kaoru. She clenched her hands at her sides and gave a step forwards towards the males, "I want to see Kenshin. I know he's worried. Stop this silly battle…none of you can say who will train Kenshin. I decide that…or even if he trains at all."

Katsura's eyes strayed to Kaoru for a moment before going back to Hiko, "He needs to protect himself, and the one's he loves in the future. I am sure he desires this."

There was no more talk, for the Isshin Shishi leader flung himself against Hiko. Kaoru gasped, startled at the sudden attack, and immediately backed away a few steps. To her surprise, Hiko had unsheathed his sword at an amazing speed and stopped Katsura's attack. At the moment, the samurai were in a deadlock, both trying to force their way upon the other.

Smartly, Katsura gave in and used the momentum to push himself away from the towering figure of Hiko. "Not bad," commented Katura as he stretched the muscles of his shoulders.

Hiko didn't even glance his way. He instead studied his sword for a moment. After checking it for any telling scratch he turned to face his opponent, "You will not win," the black haired man stated confidently, "You are strong, but not as fast as me."

Katsura smiled, at ease with Hiko's judgment of his skills, "I have my own ways."

"Katsura-sama!" a child's voice called from the halls. All occupants of the rooms froze when a brown-haired boy rushed his way inside the samurai's office and grinned like a maniac, "I did it! I used the technique you taught me and I defeated Kenshin."

Katsura smiled proudly, but then faced Hiko again.

Iizuka tensed visibly when he saw Katsura with his sword unsheathed. Katsura…._never_ unsheathed his sword. Afraid and anxious he called an angry, "What's going on here?"

"Quiet Iizuka," commanded Katsura, "We are only working out a small disagreement."

Iizuka frowned but did as told. Suddenly a hand pressed down on his shoulder and he gasped as he found himself looking up at a face he thought he would never see again, "Kaoru-san!"

The mentioned woman smiled softly, "Hello Iizuka-kun, I came to take Kenshin back."

Instantly, Iizuka's face fell and he understood why Katsura's sword had been drawn.

T B C


	24. Rescuer

DisClaimeR: I don't own RK

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

Pinaydilag: Thanks for the comment…and well, Hiko _wants_ to get his hands on the Kamiya secret :]

* * *

The Blood

24

Rescuer

* * *

Iizuka viciously pushed Kaoru away from him with all his might making her fall down in a heap. Startled and hurt by his unforeseen behavior the older girl raised confused blue eyes to him. A look of pure hurt and anger marred the young boy's face and after a last heartfelt glare Iizuka raced out of the room.

"Iizuka!" cried Kaoru as she quickly regained her footing and followed after him. He bowed down a little and ran past the two samurai stationed on the door of Katsura's office but when Kaoru tried the same they blocked her path. Angry she pushed at them, "Let me through!" she demanded but she was ignored.

Not one to give up easily she pushed against them once more and managed to make one of them loose his footing. Face cold and stance relaxed he took his place again and tried his best to play an unmoving wall. This made her ten times angrier. She was no ordinary woman and to prove it she gave the man a precise kick to his knee. Instantly the man's leg buckled and he fell forward with a groan.

With a jolt Kaoru jumped, already tasting the freedom she had gained, when a strong arm snaked around her waist and mercilessly pulled her close to a firm body. Kaoru cried out in fright and squirmed around wildly. The hold on her only tightened and soon enough a second pair of arms joined the first to help restrain her.

Oxygen started to leave the petite girl as her panic, inherent of her recent attack, grew. Soon enough she could do little else than cry, sob and scream, but in between all those turbulent emotions, she felt something different.

Her heart gave a harsh, powerful beat and her mind suddenly conjured the image of Kenshin. She felt as if she had been suddenly transported and was staring at her young charge. Iizuka was with him and had a firm hold on the young red-head's wrist, pulling him harshly. She couldn't really hear what they were saying but she knew Kenshin was upset and yelling at Iizuka.

After a second harsh throb of her heart Kenshin's body froze and he turned towards her wide eyed. She watched with a mix of fear and awe as his eyes turned amber for just a second before he pushed Iizuka away with more force than would be possible for someone his size. He disappeared soon after and her body began to become numb out of strain and wariness.

Her mind was tumbled and befuddled, but a moment later she felt warm little arms circle her upper body and a curtain of red hide her from her surroundings. Confused, but feeling oddly content she attempted a soft, "Kenshin?"

"Onesan!" sobbed the young boy as he hugged her tighter.

* * *

To be continued…


	25. It's enough

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

**25**

**It's enough**

* * *

Kaoru wailed as her blue eyes finally met the child she had taken care of this last decade. Her arms snaked around his small form and crushed him down against her with unrestrained force and joy making the young redhead cry out in surprise. The older woman didn't let go and only held him tightly as she poured her agony out.

"Kaoru- oneesan," whispered Kenshin, relief evident in his childish voice, as tears began to trek down his cheeks, "I thought you were dead." He cried softly, knowing it he was a growing man and needed to start behaving as such.

Kaoru tried to say something, anything to soothe his worries but there was nothing she could do. She had been kidnapped, abused, beaten, caged, lost, rescued by Hiko, rejected by her co-workers and then she found her young ward missing. There wasn't anything she could say. She couldn't lie and say she was all right because she wasn't.

Kenshin in his kindness began to pet her head and soothe her overwhelmed brain, cooing to her softly so she instantly found herself relaxing. "It doesn't matter, you are here now." He flashed her a foolishly sweet smile.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Thanks for the reviews Pinaydilag!


	26. We go

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Beta-Reader: _Kokoronagomu _

* * *

**The Blood**

**26**

**We go**

* * *

Hiko watched the exchange between the two young Kamiya descendants and his eyebrows furrowed when he observed the striking difference between the two. He had never met a Kamiya before he met Kaoru, but he had heard of their unique blood, ability to kindle magic and summon beasts. The thing about the younger Kamiya that worried him the most was the hair. It was common in the Kamiya family to have odd-colored eyes, but their hair was usually dark. Kenshin's bright sunny hair was a clear anomaly.

Furthermore, while Kaoru's aura was bright and calming, Kenshin's was dark and hostile. They certainly made a pair of opposites. It was enough of studying for the day, so he turned to Katsura whose eyes were set on him, "Now you understand what's best for Kenshin? You were a fool to think about separating them," said Hiko in his usually gruff and accusing voice.

Katsura's eyes flashed angrily and he charged against the samurai challenging him so openly. Hiko charged as well, not waiting for Katsura like last time and the leader of the Isshin Shishi blinked in surprise but held on determinedly. The encounter was over quickly as Hiko somehow arched his sword in a specific way that sent Katsura's sword flying until it clattered on the wooden wall brutally.

Katsura gasped and turned to Hiko in order to try to deflect any incoming attack but to his surprise the samurai wasn't were he had thought he was. A moment An instant later a blade pressed against Katsura's neck, "Kenshin leaves," the black-haired man stated.

Within seconds Hiko took hold of Kaoru's shaking form and after a knowing glance to Kenshin walked out of the Isshin Shishi headquarters.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews!


	27. Meetings of Gods and Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Beta Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

The Blood

27

Meetings of Gods and Demons

* * *

Kaoru had a strong grip on Kenshin's tiny wrist as she walked down the hall of the Isshin Shishi headquarters. The samurai looked at them oddly, especially Hiko who was walking behind them, but thankfully no one made a move to stop them. The truth was that even when Katsura had accepted that he had lost the challenge Hiko made earlier she never thought he was truly going to let them leave so easily. It was foolish to think so, she knew Kenshin was hers and she also knew that although Kenshin held amazing potential for the sword, he was just a kid who would need rigorous training for years to come. It was a great investment for someone like Katsura to make, more so with a child as attached to someone like Kenshin was to her. Iizuka was easier because he was an orphan who had no place to go. Kenshin had a family and a lot of loved ones back at the Restaurant.

"Kaoru-oneesan," Kenshin whispered carefully but a soft yank from Kaoru made him keep quiet. He stared sadly at the eyes of the samurai he had joined but a few days ago. He had chosen to become part of their group and now he was leaving. He wanted to be with Kaoru, she was his oneesan but he had given his word too.

Finally away from the gate Kaoru breathed out in relief and turned to give Kenshin a bear-hug, "Oh Kenshin!" she cried as she dug her face in his hair, "I missed you too much. We can't be separated ever again, you hear me."

A small chuckle burst from Kenshin's throat as he latched on to her with equal fervor. He, however, said nothing, still adjusting to being a grow-up now. After he realized Kaoru had to be dead for she hadn't returned to him he decided to act like a grown-up would. He cried in silence and alone and decided to take the sword as his profession for life. He wanted to bring peace to Japan, to bring justice to the corrupt. All to avenge the precious life some miserable low-lives had taken from him.

"You are so serious," chided Kaoru gently as she released him, "I thought you would be happy to see me," she added with a pout.

A wide smile appeared on his youthful face at her childish antics, "I really am, but Katsura-sama said I was a grown-up now and I needed to act as such," explained Kenshin evenly. His smile dimmed when he turned to face the other person in the group. He gave the tall swordsman a dubious and suspicious look before taking a step closer to said man and raising his chin defiantly, "Who are you?"

Hiko merely raised an eyebrow at the child's forward manners and turned to Kaoru for introductions. After he was rewarded with a giggling Kaoru he glanced down to confront the child in front of him. The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu Master debated the best approach for a few moments. This was harder than he thought. He knew he had offered Kaoru his home and he honestly wanted her to be there in order to learn more about her. Kenshin too…but he was never any good with kids. Much less with a kid who thought he was old enough and matured enough to question him. If he was soft he would get no respect from the child but if he was harsh Kaoru could get mad. So… he opted for being sincerely harsh, "I am the man who saved Kaoru."

There was a tense moment where the boy eyed him warily through narrowed eyes but Kenshin finally bowed respectfully, "I thank you then."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews…and yes, I am barely alive. My feet and back hurt the most T_T


	28. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta-Reader: Awesome _Kokoronagomu_

* * *

The Blood

28

Encounter

* * *

Kenshin silently walked behind Kaoru and Hiko. His eyes studied them both intently. There was something he didn't like about them, something that felt…different. He had never seen the wide smile on Kaoru's face. She seemed genuinely happy. The blue of her eyes was brighter and she had a different feeling to her…it served to make him uneasy. Who was that man? Where were they going?

Kenshin's rage started to build when he realized they had forgotten he was walking with them. He was just behind! They had just reunited…he thought things would be different. Never did he think his cousin, his _oneesan,_ would ignore him in favor of making jokes with a random man.

They started to walk deeper into the forest surrounding Kyoto, passing near a small river and a pair of willow trees when he stopped, "Where are we going?" the young boy asked through gritted teeth, "I thought…we were going home."

Kaoru's smile sobered and she turned to him with a sorry expression, "We can't stay in Kyoto," Kaoru said simply, "We will go to Hiko's house."

Kenshin's eyes hardened in anger, "I don't want to live with him."

Kaoru sighed and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry but there's no other way at the moment," she stated firmly. She didn't want to tell him things back at the restaurant were a little bit complicated and she didn't want to stay near Katsura.

"I joined Katsura's Isshin Shishi," confirmed Kenshin with a serious face, "My honor is at stake."

Hiko kept silent and Kaoru was thankful for that. This was the first time Kenshin and she had a disagreement of sorts and she knew this moment was crucial to their relationship. She was the older and she needed to state her position. She was to be obeyed. However, these weeks she had been absent from Kenshin's life seemed to have taken a toll on him. Kenshin was more mature, serious and defiant.

"You are a child. Honor is for grown men," stated Kaoru with a cold tone, "And your idea of joining Katsura was immature and foolish."

Kenshin's eyes darkened and both Hiko and Kaoru watched in horror and awe as his usually golden aura darkened considerably in his anger. "I want to be a samurai," growled Kenshin and his hands shook with his anger.

A strange breeze swept past them making them all turn to the willow trees. They seemed to sing with the wind, a soft lullaby that instantly relaxed them. Kenshin's aura settled instantly while Kaoru moved closer to the tall trees as if in a trance, "Do you hear that?"

Both males glanced at each other but shook their heads.

"It's a song…no, maybe a chorus of…giggles?" the raven haired woman tried to explain as she moved closer to inspect the bark of the trees. Instantly a beam of color exploded all around her and she gasped in surprise when tiny humans with wings started to circle her. A screeching sound, that of laughter and giggles and hurried talk, reached her ears and she narrowed her eyes to ease the discomfort.

"What is that?" asked Kenshin wide eyed as his feet stuck to the floor in a defensive stance.

"A Kamiya," stated Hiko with a pleased smile upon his lips, "and fairies."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: It begins now, the Kamiya life. Thanks for the reviews!


	29. Like the Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

**29**

**Like the Yin and Yang**

* * *

Kaoru's laughter rang through the forest as she twirled around. The dozen of colorful fairies danced with her adding to her laughter their own making it sound as a soft and happy song.

Kenshin watched from afar as his older cousin rejoiced in this act of nature. She danced with these beings from fairy tales and…he suddenly had the urge to join her and dance. A harsh beat of his heart made him re-think his previous idea, but he didn't heed its voice. He _wanted_ to touch them, play with them as Kaoru did.

He gave a step forward, then another and soon enough he was just within Kaoru's reach. A smile formed on his young lips…but before he could join in the dance a fairy shrilled at him angrily. After that, all laughter and dance stopped and they all stared at him. The young red-headed boy tried to reach for them but they flew away as if he had burned them.

After a couple of extra furious shrills more they left for the safety of the forest leaving behind two confused Kamiya.

A little farther away, Hiko watched the exchange through suspicious narrowed eyes. He was sure now… they are…different.

Where Kaoru's aura shone with life and happiness, Kenshin's darkened with…death and pain.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Thanks for the awesome reviews! Yes, thing will change a little bit now in the story =]


	30. Bathing ritual

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

**Beta Reader: Kokoronagomu**

* * *

The Blood

30

Bathing ritual

* * *

When they arrived at Hiko's house, the swordsman showed them to the bathing chamber and they eagerly indulged. Kaoru helped Kenshin bathe and while he got dressed again she lathered most of her body. Kenshin offered to wash her hair.

A small smile tugged at Kaoru's lips as she felt the small hands concentrated on the task. She could _feel_ Kenshin's silent determination to do it _right_. She found that was one of the things she loved the most about him and about children in general. They could do small tasks but they made sure to do them to the best of their abilities; unlike most adults who only did things half-way because they had to and were always too busy or in a hurry to do things right.

A splash of water was soon poured on Kaoru's head and she closed her eyes to prevent it from reaching them. She giggled, "Thanks Kenshin. My hair sure feels clean now." She dared to open one eyes and caught his face gleaming with pride.

"It was hard onee-san, you have long hair," he said with a wide smile and running his hands through the length of it.

"I can cut it," she joked.

Kenshin gasped and glared at her, "No, I like long hair. Yours should always be long."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and nodded, "Fine."

Kenshin jumped down from where he was standing to reach her hair and allowed her some privacy. Kaoru hurried dressing seeing that Kenshin went off to the rooms to search for something. She quickly dressed in a yukata and she tied it hurriedly.

"Look what I have!" beamed Kenshin and in his hand an old comb waited.

Once again Kaoru smiled, "Come here boy, let's get those tangles out."

Kenshin beamed again and quickly sat in front of Kaoru. She took the purple comb, the one that had been her mother's and began to brush it through his dark hair. She loved how Kenshin's hair often changed color. It was like fire under the summer's sun, it was like carmine under the winter's sun and like blood when it was wet.

"Onee-san," Kenshin softly interrupted her musings. She merely hummed in reply, "Why did the fairies run away from me? I only wanted…to dance too."

Kaoru suddenly felt her earlier contentment fade a little at Kenshin's broken voice. He seemed very depressed about it…but she wasn't sure what she should tell him. After all, this was the first time she had ever seen them. Though Hiko had said that fairies loved to play with Kamiya children…then, why did they move away from Kenshin? With a sigh, she took on the easiest and fastest way out.

"I met them only this once," she made sure to tell him, so he knew this was not something common or that she was aware of, "maybe…they only like to play with girls."

Kenshin hummed in appreciation and then a full smile bloomed on his lips. "I see," he said and then he began to fidget impatiently, "Are you done now?" he asked excitedly.

Kaoru raised her eyes, "Why the hurry?"

"I want to brush your hair next."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: My life is supposed to get easier now. No more early shifts… so, expect more updates soon =]


	31. Folded truth

Disclaim: I do not own RK

Beta-Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

The Blood

30

Folded truth

* * *

Kaoru sat on a wooden bench that Hiko had set up in front of his small house earlier. Her thoughts were in disarray after a small heartfelt talk with the dark haired swordsman.

"_Kenshi__n__'s__ aura is fickle and threatening. He needs training in order to tame it."_

She had noticed these things, of course. She was a martial artist as well but she knew Kenshin. There was no doubt in her heart that her ward possessed a kind soul, a warm disposition and a keen determination to do well.

_Or maybe…it was only to her._

Tiredly she turned to the boy sitting next to her. He was looking at the stars with wild abandon and was tracing shapes in them. "Kenshin," she called softly, "Did you know Uno-sama was hurt?"

She didn't miss the way Kenshin's face fell and a dark frown settled on his tiny features. The earlier carefree attitude he had vanishing completely.

Caught unguarded by his sudden change in mood the older girl hastily added, "You will train with Hiko," she blurted out in a soothing voice, "He has agreed to test your abilities. You must do good," she pressed with a stern frown.

Kenshin glanced at her shyly from the corner of his eyes and nodded obediently.

Kaoru then resumed his earlier stargazing game and the boy eagerly joined, forgetting his previous worries. However, Kaoru did not and would never forget his reaction.

_Had it been because he was upset and worried or…__was it __because he had caused it all?_

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Please, review!


	32. Break and Restore

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

32

Break and Restore

* * *

Kaoru was at ease, picking wild flowers in a small green clearing at the edge of a cliff. She was wearing a simple dark yukata and her hair was held in a low-ponytail. The days out here in the forest around Kyoto were peaceful and unchanging but while it was very different from her daily routine back at the restaurant it was greatly welcome. No longer had she felt the need to fear for her welfare or for Kenshin's. She needed not worry about drunken samurai making passes and pawing at her.

A battle cry made her blink and she stood to look down at the waterfall where Hiko and Kenshin trained. The two of them were facing each other, both using bokken. Four months now they had trained and finally they had passed the meditation stage to the sparring one. She was sure Kenshin was good enough with the bokken for she taught him what she learned from her father but she was equally sure he was going to have a hard time.

The Kamiya Kasshin was a sword style that preserved and protected life and while Hiko's Hiten Mitsurugi could be used for such purposes, it was a style meant to kill. The movement of the feet was different and the way one held and attacked with the sword was too. Kenshin at least had the practice, but now he needed to get rid of the 'instincts' he acquired with the Kamiya Kasshin and learn new ones, the Hiten Mitsurugi moves and countermoves. It would definitely prove challenging.

Kaoru observed the battle raging on for some more minutes until she decided to go back to the house. She had been banned from the kitchen and so she needed something useful to do, flowers seemed like a harmless option.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Words: 300

AN: Thanks for the reviews.


	33. The Red Apple

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

**33**

The Red Apple**  
**

* * *

When night arrived it found them all eating a small dinner made by Hiko. Kaoru ate silently, but inside she was laughing. She couldn't help it. Kenshin was eating as if the food had bugs when she knew it was absolutely tasty…but her ward hadn't taken well to Hiko. The two of them had some sort of dispute with each other for her attention and while she knew this was a normal stage for most young, adolescent boys…it was uncomfortable as well.

Much more when Hiko did that wink.

"Shishiou," warned Kenshin as he glared the older man.

Hiko chuckled, not at all surprised at being caught. He had tried to be discreet many times but the boy watched Kaoru like a hawk. "Practice makes perfect. Someday you will need it."

Kaoru observed the exchange with a smile. Not because she liked the way they fought, but she couldn't help but think it was immature and funny.

"Shishou," began Kenshin respectfully as he set his chopsticks over his bowl and bowed his head to thank for the food. He promptly stood and leered at the older man, "Perhaps…the object of your attentions is…incorrect." After that, the boy walked away to his rooms.

His harsh words made Kaoru freeze and her heart clenched in fear and worry. Blue eyes turned to meet Hiko's and she saw an odd worry in the older man's eyes.

_Did he…_

"This doesn't sit well with me," Hiko finally said as he too stood, "The boy's confused…but he shall learn that only a man can take a woman. He's no man."

Kaoru blushed…deeply embarrassed…but she couldn't deny his words…or her growing affections for the dark-haired samurai.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Words: 280

AN: Written for fanfic-bakeoff Community at LJ.


	34. Normalcy

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

The blood

34

Normalcy

* * *

The morning bird song was the only distraction for the two males sitting at the edge of the cliff. The waterfall was but a few meters from them and the sound of the falling water was soothing to their samurai senses.

It wasn't often that Okita decided to spend time in the mountains. He had been absent from his duties lately, he explained, due to an illness he had acquired. Saitou had sent him off to rest and like the loyal, totally in love guy he was, he came to meet with Kaoru and Kenshin.

"It seems like…she's made a place for herself here, in these mountains with this man," Okita commented sourly as he twirled a green top on his hand.

Kenshin didn't even glance the older guy's way. While their friendship was true, they weren't close. It was nice seeing someone from Kyoto from time to time. More so when that someone brought news of the people they left behind.

"Your okaasan is prettier every time I see her," said Okita with a soft smile, "She's happy here."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed in anger, "Kaoru is not my okaasan," reminded the boy to Okita with a growl, "And she will not be staying here, with that man."

Okita turned to the younger boy with a frown, "I believe… I've been in love Kenshin-kun," half-way the Shinsengumi samurai changed tactic, "and I recognize love easily. There is love between them."

The glare Kenshin sent his way before departing was astoundingly cold and somehow…it caused him to worry.

**Words: 257**

xxoOoxx

During dinner time Kenshin played absently with Okita's top, spinning it once and again. He hardly paid Kaoru, who was setting up the table, any notice.

"Kenshin?" questioned the mentioned female with a happy edge to her voice, "Isn't that your old top?"

Kenshin grabbed the green top in his hand and turned warm violet eyes to her, "Okita-san brought it to me. He says Uno-sama and the others are doing fine."

"I'm glad, I miss everyone," she admitted joyfully as she placed the tea kettle over the fire.

"I miss everyone too," Kenshin said suddenly but softly, "We should go back…for a visit."

Kaoru stopped pouring the water in the kettle a moment out of surprise then diligently went on after a second. She knew his voice was bored and disinterested, but she knew that deep down the words were steel and venom and passion and want. _He_ wanted to go back to Kyoto…_he_ wanted to go back to the inn and… to Katsura.

After a soft sigh she turned to her maturing ward. He was well into fourteen, almost fifteen and he had changed drastically. He was…amiable and there was no doubt in her that he loved her but…but the darkness that was always present in him had expanded.

"I'll protect you onee-san," Kenshin said with a fierce determination, "No one will hurt you, ever again."

Kaoru's eyes shifted from one side to the other, "I'm….happy here."

Kenshin's eye bore into her with a deep concentration and she found her breath hitch, "That's now…but in the future…things won't be such."

The words sounded like a threat, but the way he had said them was more like an eerie prediction of the future, and she could only shake in fear and watch him walk out of the door wordlessly.

Words: 300

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx


	35. The truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

**35**

**The Truth**

* * *

Kenshin was practicing Hiko's kata underneath the waterfall. The older samurai always said it helped to make muscle, to add strength to the arms and shoulders, and the young red-headed apprentice couldn't deny it. His arms burned _that_ much.

He was now fifteen. His body was taut with muscle and his speed was almost that of Hiko. While he had a rooted dislike for his Master, Kenshin admitted his Shishou was a great samurai. He had taught him all of the Hiten Mitsurugi attacks but for the ultimate one. Hiko said he would learn by himself, someday and refused adamantly to hint about it.

This angered the eager apprentice, but Hiko's stubbornness didn't allow for much more than a frustrated resignation. It was useless to cry and he was _not_ going to beg.

Again, Kenshin went over a kata but instead of continuing with the next two-hundred swings, he stopped. This morning's training was a killer. Hiko had done a number on him, intentionally. The young teenager wasn't sure if it was that his Master was _intensifying_ the training session to make him even stronger or…that he was in a bad mood. The later sounded very accurate…or maybe both, that sounded like Hiko.

He wasn't one to slack but he wanted to today. Hiko would suspect, of course, but he doubted his Master would get into a verbal fight with him…not when their relationship was strained as it was. He knew Hiko was doing his best to keep things cool, to keep Kaoru happy and calm. He was aware that he was acting like a child, he was the one aggravating things and refusing to cooperate at the house…but he couldn't help it. He _hated_ the way Hiko's eyes were always on Kaoru, and the way he always seemed to flirt with her openly. The man was a vermin to women, a player that shouldn't be allowed near Kaoru.

So why did she openly accept his behavior? Why did she giggle when he winked at her like that? Perhaps…he hated that more than Hiko's depraved tendencies. He hated it all!

Now definitely not in the mood for two hundred swings, the young teenager climbed up the rocks to the cliff and then walked up the mountain to the small, wooden house they lived at. He would simply get inside quietly so Hiko wouldn't notice him until later. That should work.

Plan made up, Kenshin tiptoed around the house and he was about to walk inside, when the door to one of the rooms came open. He froze and stayed reclined against the wall, just beside the entrance of the house and waited. He heard Hiko's loud, heavy steps as he walked towards the kitchen. Strangely…they felt closer than they should.

Curiosity peaked, Kenshin moved a little to glance inside from a small indent in the wall…and felt his heart go cold.

His Master was heating water—for tea, probably—and he was naked. More so—the shoji door to Kaoru's room was open—and he could see her naked back…

* * *

To be continued...


	36. The Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

Beta Reader: Kokoronagomu

* * *

**The Blood**

**36**

**The Pain  
**

* * *

Kenshin sat, hidden behind the leaves of a tree. He felt frozen inside. It felt as if the blood no longer flowed inside him and as if there was no heart anymore. He felt broken and betrayed.

Kaoru—she was with Hiko. They were together as a man a woman—and he hadn't known. How long had this been going on? For how long had he thought he had kept them away from each other? Were they laughing behind his back?

There was so much anger, and emptiness. His fist clenched and his throat was dry. Hiko. He wanted to kill him, to dig his sword right through his Master's heart and then turn it so he would cry out in pain.

How could they?

Kaoru was not supposed to be with Hiko! She was supposed to go back to the restaurant in Kyoto with Uno-sama and the others! He was supposed to go back with her and they would live their lives together, happy. He would join the revolution and end this foolish war in order to restore Japan. Now…what was he going to do now when there was no Kaoru to share it with?

A sudden cry, that was not exactly a cry, made the young teenager cover his ears and escape the place and the person who tore his heart the most.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews and Merry Christmas!


End file.
